Magical Baby
by KiaraVan
Summary: Kara and Lena want to have a baby together, and the only possible way to do it is through magic. (all comic book universes should use magic to give same sex couples a baby, am I right?)
1. Troubles

**Author's note:** My new story is a dream project of sorts when it comes to fanfictions, I got it from that really popular Swanqueen baby fanfic, magic getting involved with making a baby and no other absurdities. This story is safe to say NOTHING like it, me being my edgy self. So brace yourself, it'll be a ride. Why haven't exactly all forms of fiction, with magic involved, included at least one damn same sex couple with a magic baby? It should be a **thing,** am I right?! Now, please enjoy this new story.

* * *

"Ugh, you've been at it about this for the past YEAR Kara, it's super,super cute and all,- "at the 'super' part Kara rolled her eyes into her head, and Alex kept looking at her with her look that says 'this is the obvious situation, I am right and you are wrong', _how do women stand her? Is it the hair? Must be._ thought Kara. "-but it's reaaaaly cheesy. If I hear any more gushing about Lena anymore, how amazing, perfect and how much you wanna have a gazillion babies with her, I'll just go ahead and throw myself out the window."

"I'd have to catch you and leave my pizza for a second, so please don't." Kara was blushing by now at the mention of having babies, but found her wit even still, she was Supergirl after all.

Alex made a mock hurt face and threw a pepperoni at Kara before going back to watching Xena dreamily kick people's faces in. Their Sister Night was going great and chill that particular night, until Kara had seen Xena with her pregnant belly and went on an adorable rant about Lena, it's been the same since they started dating almost a year ago and Alex had to say something about it in her own way.

She knew that the joke about the babies got to Kara after a while, but for some reason she never defended herself on it or…discussed it in any way with Alex. It wasn't like she was talking about wanting to start a family really bad, but Alex knew that by her cultural upbringing, if she had a choice the two would have already had at least one and would be living together as a married couple. With that, she had to probe more on the matter naturally.

"So do you have plans about her?", asked Alex as innocently as she could muster.

"Who?"

Again, Alex rolled her eyes at the alien, "Xena obviously."

Kara made a face, before she understood Alex and turned her eyes on the TV, "Sort of."

"Sort of? You probably already KNOW how your first baby will look like…"a pause, "Why haven't you been talking to me about this?", she asked carefully.

"We don't know how to make a Matrix, Alex! So stop it with the **fucking** baby jokes! I don't know!"Kara snapped before standing up and superspeeding into her room. The episode paused by a crushed button through the remote.

A few minutes later, Alex knew she didn't have to knock, her footsteps giving her away, but she did so to make a final warning before she opened the door.

She found Kara sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her head in her hands what looked like painfully enough to leave red marks on her face. There was also redness from holding tears back, or having just finished with them.

Alex just sat down next to her, and took her in a side hug as Kara went back to staring at her hands.

"By 'we' , you mean you talked to Clark at least? You always talk to him first about Kryptonian biology related things."

"Yeah…"

"…And?"

"You know we make offspring normally by the Birthing Matrix, I told you right?", Alex nodded "Well it was destroyed on Krypton and…the only reason Kal had a child was because he grew up here on Earth, so…he's not infertile like me."

Alex knew Kara needed time to just process and finally let all her emotions out, so she just listened carefully.

Kara let out a strangled sob, her voice breaking as she proceeded, "What's ironic is that Kal's fortress has a Match recognition program, and even all the information about how the Birthing Matrix was made, but it doesn't have any materials that would provide us to make one! The materials are gone with Krypton too!", she wiped stray tears from her eyes.

Alex rubbed her back, "Well doesn't he have many,uh...things from various other aliens and other planets?"

Kara made a desperate chuckle, "It still wouldn't work with those Alex, maybe with you and…whatever lucky girl ends up mixing with your genes it would," Alex had to roll her eyes at hidden tears in her own eyes now, their comedy game that night was truly devious.

"But, being as infertile as I am, the Birthing Matrix is the best and probably one of the very few machines in the universe that would work for me. All the ones that we know and could make, work either primitively," **primitive** is what the Kryptonian still had the habit of calling Earthly level of technology, and in this case it meant 'heterosexual only', "or with damn egg cells, or sperm cells for two guys…I honestly cannot believe how low I've gotten in life when I start thinking about technology available!"

Alex couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her sister's outrage, the brunette knew some of these very developed technologies herself and has thoroughly looked into them herself, 'futuristic' was a more proper term.

"Stop laughing, it IS primitive for me! By thousands and thousands of years!"

Alex wrapped Kara in another hug, this one she returned and sobbed into her older sister's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I know…You did think about magic, right?"

"It's not safe...and most just don't know that level of magic…"

Alex looked at her like she was out of her mind, "I know that you get way, way, way too many hits on the head sister, but did you forget that we know one of the most talented magicians in the universe?"

When Kara still looked at her stupidly, the agent honestly was tempted to jump out that window.

"Kara for the love of-"

"Ohhh!", the alien exclaimed with realization.

"Oooh."mocked her sister with a roll of her eyes.

"Zatanna!"

* * *

Later that week, it was Thursday noon on Lena's office couch and Kara was having a lunch with Lena herself, the blond had brought pot-stickers from Tokio and was currently enjoying the food. Or mostly just abandoning hers and just starring at Lena enjoy her own part unashamedly. The green eyed had made her orgasm face and displayed a deep pleasurable sound when she first tasted the food.

"Kara babe you're staring again, this is your favorite food and you should enjoy it…" Lena said through a blush on her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, which again persisted to stay in front of her.

Kara tucked it back herself after a taking another bite of the pot-stickers, the back of her soft fingers stroking Lena's milk white cheek after the action.

Lena let her leave an open palm there as she proceeded eating. Once she realized that Kara was an extremely affectionate partner, it quickly became her favourite thing about the alien.

She paused and smiled at Kara, leaning into the hand, "You look like you…enjoy watching me eat."

"I do…", Kara smiled back with her bright blue eyes shining her emotion through.

Lena only raised her eyebrows and grinned at her gorgeous Kryptonian girlfriend.

"Honey, that's…adorable…but it doesn't answer why you left your own food...It's kind of your favorite, so," she chuckled, making Kara grin at the sound, "you're either not hungry for the first time on Earth, or there's something wrong."

The CEO had a knowing smile on her face as she gobbled down another pot-sticker. Whenever she started chewing, Kara just stared at her lips and neck with a hint of an unaware smile. Now she'd gone silent, and even though she would usually react to a question of her well-being or a problem, the hero reacted or answered right away. But now Lena just got a sad vibe from Kara, her features serious, almost grim looking.

Lena frowned at that and left her chopsticks, before cleaning her hands with a napkin, and abruptly shifting her head to get Kara's hand away. She cleaned her lips after that, looking away from Kara. Who still stayed as quiet as she had been all through the afternoon.

Lena caught Kara's eyes, now she looked like Lena had slapped her across the face, on the edge of crying. She looked away, a hand fixing her glasses, after which they uselessly slid down.

"Kara talk to me...What's going on? Stop scaring me..."Lena asked after a minute, taking Kara's hand to hold it. She hated feeling helpless in the face of her beloved's sadness.

After a long moment of different emotions playing on her face and giving up her thoughts, Kara looked away from Lena to grab a pot-sticker from her girlfriend's side and offer feeding it to her.

"Please finish your food babe...", the blond smiled kindly, setting even more confusion into Lena.

Lena squared her jaw, nostrils flaring as she chewed, if she didn't love her she would have thrown the pot-stickers in the garbage right then and there.

Five long minutes of silence and both of them attempting to finish eating, this time Lena was the one looking up at her lover from time to time in concern.

Then, out of the blue, Kara straightened up in her seat decidedly, met her green eyes and in a calm voice she confessed, "I want to make a baby with you."


	2. Magical options

**A/N:** In this new chapter the rating goes a little bit up. You'll see what I mean. Either way, just have confidence in me, that I don't do random heart attack moments without a trigger warning so you don't have to fret on that account, this story is mostly fluff, tension, personal revelations and family. So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl.

* * *

Lena's usually calm demeanor in stressful situations was thoroughly trained as a Luthor, but at the moment all she could do was look helpless as her tears slid down her face quietly, and she could only hope her smile won't split her face.

Her beautiful true love said those words so perfectly, Lena could only hope they meant what she thought they did. Sure there were many complications at the moment, but the fact that they were beginning to actually talk about this was delightful to the Luthor.

"As-as in," her voice betrayed her deep emotional state even further, she cleared her throat before she continued, "you and me?"

Kara beamed her billion dollar grin while extending her palms to clear the tears, "Yes, when we have a baby, I want the two of us to make it."

"I…I'm sorry for the reaction it's just that I always dreamt of having a family with you and you actually making the first step is-" she didn't finish, breaking into a sob.

Kara stood up and knelt in front of her crying girlfriend, "I know I never made the first moves, and made you uncertain at times, but now I'm ready for a big move and I would love to make that move together with you.", she finished cleaning the wet face and graced it with a loving kiss, and a hug around her waist.

Lena cupped her cheeks and kissed her back after a moment, the kiss deepening and prolonging. This was why the CEO was caught off guard when she felt her skirt rip in half at the front.

"Kara!" she growled in a whisper, the alien stopped her scowl as they parted with her shining blue eyes deepened with love, a smirk at her lips.

"I love you." Kara spurt out honestly, defending her thumping heart from Lena's tone, a tone that meant her girlfriend was afraid of being caught with the reporter. All the public knew even after a year, thanks to the Luthor, was that Lena was close with Supergirl.

Lena's heartbeat was off the charts at the unexpected words, "I...I love you too honey, but Kara we can't" -, she was caught off by a kiss on top of her panties.

"Shut up, Miss Luthor, I want to show you my love.", Kara whispered, making her lover audibly exhale.

Further complaints and discussions were cut short as Lena leaned back and let the ponytail go to bury her hand in a mass of moving gold.

* * *

That evening, Kara entered the New Amsterdam Theater in New York in her Supergirl costume, the stage and various things around the massive building was being organized for tonight's show that the sorceress Zatanna was to present. The Kryptonian was told just to "come before the show and head backstage", before being rudely hung up on. And here she was 2 hours before the show.

Upon seeing her, the security let her go backstage, Supergirl couldn't be mistaken for just anyone. When Kara entered Zatanna' room, she was basically attacked by a strong flowery smell and pull of… _something_. It was covered with posters of herself all over, from around the world (and other worlds she guessed), coffins, hats and other props that took the alien's attention away immediately. The magician turned around in her seat in from of the lit up mirror, said mirror also surrounded by roses and various other flowers.

"And here I thought you were happy to see me and not my amazing backstage room." teased Zatanna with a proud smirk. She was in her own costume, legs at display in her short 'shorts', tight white shirt, black coat and a black magician hat. Just as much of a show as her act itself.

"Everything about you is a show, can you blame me?"Kara grinned, happy to see her friend again.

Zatanna laughed and stood up to shake hands, "Always a pleasure Supergirl. Please sit down." She motioned elegantly to a seat nearby hers.

"You want anything to drink?" the black haired magician asked as the Kryptonian seated herself.

Supergirl gave an ungraceful grunt, "Yeah, human drinks don't affect me, sorry."

Zatanna raised both her eyebrows, "Are you trying to offend me and say I didn't know that? Here, try this.", she made a show out of conjuring a pink colored substance that in the fellow hero's hand.

The blonde gave her a skeptical glance before raising her shoulders, and sipping on the drink. Her face scrunched up painfully as her throat burned, the drink hitting it's spot.

"Ohh, Rao, what the hell is this?!"

Laughing still from seeing her reaction, Zatanna said "I just know it's alien, I remembered it being served when I was off planet."

"Well thanks," Supergirl grinned, "It's sure gonna help me with my situation."

"About that, you said something about 'family problems' on the phone. Something up between you and Superman? How would I help there?", the blue eyed magician quirked an eyebrow quizzically.

Supergirl exhaled a long breath after taking another sip, "No, it's…you know how I'm close with Lena Luthor right?"

Zatanna nodded, and gave her an even more puzzled look, "Yeah, you're dating right?" that startled the alien slightly.

"How do you know?"

"I can sense her all over you.", smiled Zatanna compassionately, "you are basically radiating love, it's sort of adorable.", Supergirl was well beyond blushing now.

"Y-yeah. And uh…"great, now she was blushing even more, after which she downed the drink and set it on the table, at which Zatanna looked at her with wide eyes as she was so not used to seeing the innocent Kryptonians drink.

"Oh, please do go on.", Zatanna smirked, this was interesting.

"I want to start a family with her.", she blurted out, making the magican grin her show-woman smile at the Kryptonian.

"That's great!", she frowned after a second, "What's the problem with that? Does she not want to or…what?"

"No, I mean she does, she's mentioned kids for us in passing conversations and stuff, and I officially told her I wanted to, this afternoon…Lena was so happy I did, she even started crying…",Kara had a small smile remembering.

Zatanna was still trying to puzzle out the problem she wasn't being told, though she looked patient as she sipped on her own martini.

"I'm infertile though as a Kryptonian, and she's a CEO, the Birthing Matrix is impossible to be ma-"

"There's no such thing as impossible, Supergirl." Zatanna cut her off, even though she understood their problem already.

"I know, I know. It would take us years though or possibly decades to figure out how to make it from other materials, it was made from specific crystals from Krypton, and other machines wouldn't work with my DNA…"

Zatanna nodded in understanding as Supergirl trailed off, passing a hand through her blond locks in frustration, "And you thought that maybe I knew some magic that could help you shorten your troubles?"

The blue eyed Super only raised her shoulders, "Well, if anyone could help us with 'impossible' things, it would be you I figured." she said making the sorceress laugh.

"You flatter me Supergirl, thanks. And it's true anyway," the both of them laughed at that, "There are actually a few magical options for your problem."

Supergirl looked at her incredulously, "There are?"

"Yes," The homo magi descendant leaned in her chair, "The best for your case would be to either conjure those materials that you need,"

Supergirl gasped at that, her heart picking up with new hope, "You can do that?"

Zatanna ignored the offending comment, continuing, " - or a spell that I could use to help you two magically make the baby with the help of your true love, but that is IF it's that sort of deep love connection and not just a passing fling." she didn't mention that she hardly believed the last part in their case.

Now the strong superhero was slightly lost, visibly debating within herself. Two questions were bothering her about the situation.

"How…do we know if it's true love? And how uh…",she got flustered, not looking at the magician, "how do we actually make…the baby?

The magician smiled sympathetically, "You'll know if the spell actually works, one of you will get pregnant if it does, Lena in your case since she's the fertile one." that last comment Zatanna regretted after seeing her friend's expression.

"I think we should try the second option first…just to know where we both are."

She received a warning look, "It might not work Supergirl, I can feel that you two have a very strong connection but…just have a heads up, do you understand?"

Kara nodded slowly, "Yeah…So what will I have to pay you for it?"

"No," Zatanna chuckled, "I don't like getting paid for helping my friends' family issues."

Supergirl grinned at being referred to as a "family" with her girlfriend,"Thank you so much."

"Now, I'll cast the spell on you, and-, why didn't you bring Lena with you? I forgot to ask."

She was taken aback, not wanting to repeat the memory in her head again, "She said that we could go some other day together, but if I want to talk to you I could go ahead, she's working…"Kara swallowed a jealous lump, "overtime."

Zatanna sensed Kara's discomfort, so she chose not to comment on it yet. "Okay, as I was saying, - and since Lena's not here the spell will work the same either way, I'll just have to give it to you and you'll transfer her part with some 'love magic' of yours, "She chuckled at the hero's cute blushing state, "the 'baby making part' will come afterwards, 'afterwards' meaning you'll have to abstain until you actually want to make the baby. Do you understand?"

At the quick nod she got, the sorceress stood up, facing Supergirl.

"Good." and with no warning her eyes lit up, as she spread her arms apart, Supergirl stood up automatically too.

"Ybabrepus ekam!", she extended her arms forward.

At those words Supergirl was hit by a pink light that made her slightly tingly, as her body shone in pink for a few moments before subsiding inside her. Her hands were shaking and were tingly from the burst of magic at her, but otherwise no one would notice anything different.

Zatanna nodded proudly to herself.

"Well, there you go."

"Thank you! I-"An open palm interrupted her.

"Uh ah, thank me after you make the baby. But I have almost no doubt that you will." She winked.

Supergirl blushed for the umpteenth time that night, "Okay then…"

"Will you stay for the show or go to your girl?"

The hero scratched at her neck uncomfortably, "I would stay but um…", Zatanna bumped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, no worry, I was just teasing, you've seen my show before, go home to your woman now."

After a crushing hug (and an "Ow!" she expected), Supergirl already headed out.

As she was about to close the door though, she was interrupted.

"You know she does love you right? She wouldn't cheat on you.I can sense other things troubling you too. Work your issues out before bringing a kid into them." That stopped her dead in her tracks.

She squared her jaw, the magician was way too smart for her sometimes, "I know. Thank you Z."

The deafening sonic boom above the theater was Zatanna's confirmation that she hit just the where she needed to. Supergirl came for help, and she did give her just that.

* * *

When she arrived in Lena's apartment 10 minutes later, Kara would feel very disappointed in herself yet again, to find out that the CEO was sleeping once again with a pen in her hand, an empty coffee mug on another side, and her head on the cold papers.


	3. Plans

**A/N:** Well here's a new chapter, I wanted to post one each week, but I fell into a bad period personally so I just decided to give you all something like a fluffy "filler" (it's not a filler though technically), cute things make me feel better. Hope it's the same with you too ^_^

 **PS** : Leave a review to let me know what you think or if you have questions!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl.

* * *

When the Luthor woke up, the first thing that she was aware of was the light that was protruding through the blinders, the sun and the body next to her making her warm and fuzzy. The feeling made her as giddy and smiley as each time she experienced it. That was the initial reaction to it, few moments later Lena shot off the bed, or more like tried to since Kara's lead like arm prevented her from doing so, again like always. The bright sun meant only one thing, it was well past 8 am.

"Babe, get off."Lena tried slowly as she wаs looking for her phone, and while fighting the panic attack that was threatening to surge up. She found her phone on Kara's end of the bed, rolling her eyes at the meaning behind that the CEO stretched as much she could and managed to take it.

9 am.

"Kara Zor El!"she warned with a slap on the Kryptonian's butt.

"What, what?!" Kara turned while removing her arm and releasing Lena in the process. She looked around the room with her heat vision on, expecting it to be on fire at least, by her girlfriend behavior.

After detecting the source of trouble, also by looking at the sun high in the sky, Kara closed her eyes while releasing a frustrated grunt and letting herself fall back into the pillows. Lena was already in the bathroom by now, washing up her face and cursing all the way through it, Kara correctly detected it to be in Gaelic too. The spell had knocked her out most likely, magic and kryptonite being the only thing she was weak to, even if it wasn't harmful at all it still was a lot to take in. But Lena rarely overslept, even when she did it was due to hours of activities in bed.

"I'm late, I am well beyond late! And this was the day you decided to sleep like a chunk of sexy lead!", ranted the CEO as she ran to a hanger in her closet that had an outfit ready, convenient in situations exactly like this one.

Kara ran around the room to clean it up quickly, before going to the bathroom and washing herself too, few minutes later she was done. "Well what can I say babe, I get really hard for you." she whispered hotly in Lena's ear as the Luthor closed the door to her closet. Kara wore a long sleeved shirt, black pants, Lena a black turtleneck and blue pants that just made the alien doubt her superhuman lung capacity.

Lena's heart rate picked up immediately after, she let out a groan at the hands placed on each side of her head and the warm body pressed against her back she would have to refuse, "Kara honey, so not the time."

"Can I get a goodbye kiss then?" asked the blonde as Lena turned around to place hands on the collar of Kara's deep blue shirt. "Please?" she asked with a pout while looking down into green eyes, happy in her position currently as the Luthor still didn't have her heels on.

"Always."

She was pulled in by the collar, and got a sound kiss on her lips. The Kryptonian decided to cheat and steal another kiss, arms circling around a slim waist to pull her in. Both of them gave up after that on their "one kiss when in a hurry" rule, moaning simultaneously as their tongues mashed giving them a seductive taste of eachother mixed with mint.

"Get off me or I won't," Lena growled, separating herself from Kara forcefully, "no time…" she managed to breathe out, making Kara smile at her and place a final kiss on her.

"Okay." She nodded as she turned around to leave out the window.

There was a giggle behind her followed by, "I love you, Kara." by Lena, stopping her abruptly.

 _People HAVE to stop doing that._ Thought the Kryptonian as she turned around again, this time changing into her Supergirl suit, a backpack containing her work clothes in her hand. Lena was looking at her with a knowing look, the hero had forgotten her suit of all things, so she found a way to smartly warn her about it while also conveying her love she missed to convey that morning.

"I love you too." She replied as she picked the shorter woman up with her other arm, "I'll take you to work Miss Luthor."

"Thought you would never ask Miss Zor El." quipped Lena with a smirk. Moments later they were flying in the direction of L Corp.

* * *

After her very important 3 o'clock meeting, discussing L Corp's collaborations with the Waynes, Lena sat in her lab, a lab coat, goggles and a mask protecting her from yet another project she was working on. Suddenly her red laser that she was using was replaced with dual blue ones from behind her back, the two small blocks of metal mending instantly.

She smirked into her mask, "show off."

"You love it." Kara said smugly as Lena turned around to put her arms around her neck, Kara's own on her lower waist.

"I love everything about you." Replied the tar haired woman through a grin, she just couldn't control her happiness when they were together.

Kara raised her eyebrow, "Oh do you? Are you sure?" a smile tugging on her lips too, "Even if I take you in this lab?", Lena's first answer was an open mouth in pure shock at her boldness, this was all somewhat unlike the Kryptonian when she was in her civil wear. Then she pulled Kara in for a rough kiss, followed by what was meant to be a painful tug at her bottom lip, the action immediately shooting wave of shock to the alien's core.

"In _my_ lab, I lead. Got that, honey?", she warned as her hand held her girlfriend's chin.

Kara was way to busy trying to control her breathing and her blush to answer her, images of black leather, a whip and a garter belt were passing through her head, and the hidden green lights below their bed at home they very rarely used.

"Is that why you came here? I'm kind of working right now though." answered the CEO to herself instead.

With a shake of her head to clear her mind of the pit of useless arousal she knew she was digging herself into, Kara replied "I know that now, but you were suppose to be taking a break. Remember food?"

Lena rolled her eyes, "Oh how could I forget? You remind me all the time."

"Well if you ever took a break ever, you'd remember yourself."Kara replied without thinking, shocking her partner yet again.

"First off, that's quite low, second, someone has to run this billion dollar company."

Kara made a pause just looking at her sadly, and absently making circles with her thumbs where she held her.

"Is this how you're gonna be even when we have kids? I don't mind you working overtime babe, cause I do too, but…"she hugged her closer and whispered the next part, "They might."

Lena was at a loss for words, in all her hurry today and her meetings and projects, she forgot about just how serious their relationship had gotten since the day before.

"Uh…I…Kara we'll figure it out, just like we do with everything, I mean, "she laughed a bit, "we have defeated alien invasions and insane supervillains, we can handle babies." The word 'babies' brought a huge grin on her lover's sunshine face.

"Aren't you then curious about what "doctor" Zatanna said yesterday?"

The green eyes widened, "Oh! You did talk? What happened, what did she say?", she forgot about that too, so much trust would do that to a person. She knew she could rely on Kara about anything, especially supernatural, magical or alien subjects.

Kara kissed her first, tenderly and as light as feather, the kiss sort of ticklish which made Lena giggle a bit. "She cast a spell on me, one that I would have to…give you your part."

Lena only looked at her blankly, "What?"

Then Kara proceeded to tell her their entire encounter, including how awesome Zatanna's backstage room was and how much she made her blush with "the baby making" teasing the whole time, which of course turned into a whole other 20 minute round of teasing talk from Lena, how Kara will be "making the baby", coming from her girlfriend it only made her blush and squirm even more.

Lena wasn't an expert on magic, in fact she still wasn't very keen on the whole idea too, but it did seem like a good thing that would finally convince Kara of how much Lena loved her, also she wanted to have a baby anyway so why not?

She did have one more problem though.

"I'll be the one that has to carry it…"

Kara had a guilty expression as she nodded, "I would carry _her_ if I could Lee." she corrected.

"I can't take days off of work and you know that Kara."

"You could…run the company from home?" it came out as a question as the alien raised her shoulders innocently.

The CEO sighted, putting her head in the crook on Kara's neck, they stood like that for a few minutes with Kara's hands caressing Lena's waist and back.

"We don't have to do this right away, Zatanna just gave us an opportunity."Lena nodded in agreement, placing kiss on the neck, "It might not even work…"

Lena lifted her head up at that, "No, Kara," she took her chin to make her look at the CEO, "Look at me." She ordered, Kara obliged halfheartedly facing her weakness –the bright green.

"I love you Kara, and you love me. There's no doubt there."

"I-I know Lee, I just-"

"No you don't." she was cut off, Kara swallowed a lump in her throat, "Is this because you still think you're not enough for me...and her?"

Kara nodded silently, her eyes starting to fill up. This would be usually when she got kiss or а make out session, but she knew her 30 minutes were running out.

"I guess we do have to do this to convince you, ha?" Lena said after a moment. She herself didn't believe that the magic would be enough to convince the strong Kryptonian from the house of El, who was now "just a mere civilian, a journalist" that she was equal with the rich Luthor, that humbleness was sort of cute in Lena's eyes but it was a problem.

"You'll come home tonight then?"asked Kara hopefully, a happy look brightening her features.

Lena hated herself at that moment.

"No honey, I was late for work and I want to make sure I finish what I left out yesterday too." By the end of that sentence Kara's face fell, frowning.

"Okay." She turned around to leave, removing herself from Lena in the process, "Okay, whatever, just make sure you eat."

But before she could make another step Lena turned her around, pushing her against the working table, she pulled her in for a kiss with a palm on each cheek, before wrapping them around her waist. It was loving and slow, Kara opened her lips though to let Lena dominate her mouth, moaning at the taste of her partner. After 5 more minutes of a slow make out session, Lena detached herself. She chuckled at the pouty expression she got from Kara.

"We have a free weekend, Kara." She informed the alien in a low voice and a smile that almost stopped Kara's heart.

"We do?" she tilted her head.

Lena chuckled again, placing a kiss on her cheek. "We do. Also, I'm taking you on a date."

As an answer Kara could only hug her tightly and kiss her.

She couldn't be any more thankful for this wonderful woman, a woman that never once failed her and always made her happy. And most of all she was thankful that it was with her that she was planning her future.


	4. The date

**A/N So this part took a while...But it's double the usual length and it really pays off! ;) You can help me post faster by reviewing or something**

 **Anyway, Still not a Supergirl owner!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Saturday noon, Kara was pacing in her room. Occasionally she would get an idea and go back to her closet and change into a dress or a tuxedo, or something ridiculous, like a Halloween costume. She was like that for the past hour, and with her superspeed changing, it meant that she changed through about 300 different outfits. Yes, Kara was panicking, yes indeed.

When she looked at herself in the mirror in what looked like a tight blue dress, with black sleeves and a tail with it all topped by a bare stomach patch that showed off all her abs, and still thought how horrible it looked compared to anything that Lena would wear, that's when she was sure she wanted to just dematerialize into the ground. The blonde also thought how immensely different the qualities of the dresses would be, Kara being sure that anything in her girlfriend's closet was equal to Kara's entire salary and much more.

Her deep pensive state almost made her jump through her sealing when her Alex's ringtone started blaring off.

"I'm busy Alex, be quick."

There was a chuckle on the other end, "Oh excuse me for wanting to talk to my sister for the first time in a whole day."

Kara sighted, "Sorry Alex, I'm getting ready for a date…"

"Oh,..."there was a pause, and Kara could swear she could almost see her scrunched up face, she was dreading just talking to her at all about the date, "With who? Is it about a deal or an interview?"

"No Alex, an actual date. With my girlfriend."

"WHAT!?" the agent screamed.

"OW!", Kara pulled away from the phone, holding her right ear with her hand.

"Thanks Alex, you didn't have to sound so unsurprised, good to know you believe in us." The blonde sister said with a tone full of sarcasm.

"Sorry…But can you blame me? You haven't gone on an official date in weeks, she's always so busy."

"Yeah…"Kara passed a hand through her hair anxiously.

"This is great news! The thing with Zatanna went that well? You sort of told me about the entire encounter in detail but,… how did Lena react?"

Kara laughed giddily at remembering the past two days, "Well we're going on a date, which means…a lot of good things."

"Oh."Was Alex's only response as she realized what that meant, "So…you two are going to…actually have a…"

"Future." finished Kara with the brightest smile as she looked back into her closed, noticing a dress that was old and traditional Kryptonian, and very perfect.

"What's most important is that we will talk about everything…Thank you Alex, I needed this free day. You're the best sister ever."

"Yeah no problem, tell that to your future child when she wants to thank someone for her life."

Kara was blushing profusely now, "Alex! A 'you're welcome' would've been fine!"

"Ha! No. I want details tomorrow. Not dirty details though, eugh, you know the drill."

"Bye, Alex."

And with that she speed off into her closet.

* * *

That evening, at exactly seven PM, the hero heard a knock on her bedroom window. Frowning she walked over to it and opened it immediately while looking in a mirror for any flaws in her hairstyle.

" _Cous, I have a front door and I'm getting ready to go out, so I hope the world is ending or I swear to Rao-_ ", her Kryptonian rambling was stopped as she looked up to see the most beautiful woman in the universe.

With a laugh Lena started walking over to her, "I don't have a clue of what you just said but it sounded as fluent and sexy as your language always is, so come give me a kiss." She finished by wrapping an arm around Kara's waist to pull her in for a deep kiss.

When they separated Kara was beyond the point of blushing profusely and staring at Lena in wonder with her mouth slightly opened. What in Rao's hell was happening?

Lena took her silence as a chance to look Kara up and down again, before biting her bottom lip and looking at Kara through her lashes with the most sensual expression Kara thought she ever mustered. She whispered, "Tonight, you most definitely look like the only person I would want to make babies with."

Kara could only look at the ground shyly as she fought all of her urges to run her hand through her hair and fix her "glasses" that she didn't wear currently. She put on a bright blue robe-dress that opened at just below her right hip, it had short sleeves and a very open V neck that showed a simple golden necklace that had a writing in Kryptonian on it, it hugged her body like a silk glove, her abs and hips were even more accentuated by a loosely connected golden tie around her waist. Her hair was up in a stylish braid, her face was mostly bare.

"Tha-", she coughed, "Thank you, I really tried." a nervous laugh, that came out really cutely, making Lena smile even more. "You look even better though." Kara added with a mystified gaze. Lena wore a red feminine suit that hugged her curves, the color of her shirt around her neck making her features pop out, her hair free and wild down the cape attached to her jacket, all of it giving her the impression of an exquisite ancient sorceress. The alien found herself trying to look down her gorgeous neck, 'accidentally' seeing through her clothes.

The look-over lasted a brief part of a moment but it was enough to indulge Lena's ego, she cocked her head to a side, "Thank you, but it's not fair if I can't see you naked and you can." She teased with her signature alluring smirk.

Kara blushed again, "Sorry…I just feel…"she cut herself off, clearing her throat, the magic talk was gonna have to wait. "How did you get here anyway?"

"I flew here."The CEO answered simply.

"…Excuse me?"

"Yup. On a car."Her smile spread as she took her girlfriend's hand leading her to look below her balcony.

There was a white limo floating in mid air below her balcony, at Lena's clap it flew up to greet them, the door opening automatically.

"Wow." Was all Kara said, as she stepped inside the vehicle in a daze. Her red clad partner soon followed, sitting next to her.

"You like it?" she asked, watching Kara's reaction with a smile.

Kara wrapped her arms around her neck, giving her a soft loving kiss, "I love it babe." she took a moment to ponder her next thought, "I…I missed flying cars. I love you." She added the last part while looking Lena deeply in the eyes.

"I love you too." she kissed Kara back, "I just wanted to make you feel like a princess."

"You did. You always do."

They arrived shortly after, the limo driver parking the vehicle right in front of the restaurant. There were only security guards in sight, and when they walked in only servants doing their job. That's was weird, thought Kara.

There was no receptionist, and when they turned the corner, Kara understood why.

There was only one table, at the center of the restaurant, all the other ones were pushed against the walls, they all had flowers on them, some flowers were so big that they stretched all the way to the ceiling, some so wild they took up a few tables, some so bright, they illuminated most of the restaurant, there were colors that Kara was sure Lena couldn't even see with her human eye, but she brought them for Kara's enjoyment, there were a lot of decorative vines wrapping around the tables and down from them as a sort of cloth to give off the impression that they were in a fantasy jungle. These were all from other planets from across the universe.

The square table itself had a silk cover on it, the symbols of the house of El and an L for Luthor intertwined.

Kara could only watch in stare at the scene, holding her palm over her agape mouth.

"Lena…", she turned to her, didn't know what to say, opening her mouth and closing it.

Lena smiled brightly and raised her shoulders, "This is a special date Kara, I wanted to go all out. That's why I finished that car too, I was planning it for-", she swallowed a lump, closing her mouth, "a special day."

A realization washed over Kara, tears filling her eyes, she was barely holding them back. _Our wedding day?_ Right then and there, she felt like a moron for ever doubting her.

"Come."Lena took Kara's hand, leading her to one of the chairs, pulling it up for her. Then she walked across to her own chair.

The waiters immediately started arriving with various trays, serving all kinds of food, all of them with at a perfect temperature. Again the alien didn't know how to react.

"Lena this is all too much, I'm not sure I can even finish it. This whole evening is too much actually…how did you even do all of it?" Kara wondered as she took the glass of wine for a toast.

Lena responded with laugh, "Money Kara, it just does things.", at which the blond shook her head and laughed along, even though she felt completely humbled by everything.

"Thank you Lee. Thank you for just, everything."

Lena took her glass and raised it, "To us. A Luthor and a Super, making a future."

Kara blushed for the umpteenth time as she connected their glasses "To us."

They ate and laughed at their jokes, Lena and Kara both discussing where each plant came from, Kara describing the planet if she heard of it or has seen it, Lena describing and theorizing why the plant was the way it was, they fed eachother foods and bit some of the bites together, followed by a kiss, and once a bite on Kara's lip. They held eachother's hands at times when they ended up chatting for too long.

"I think I explained how everything works with the spell. I'm sorry we didn't go together, I was…anxious…"

"Hey, Kara no need to apologize, I know I work way too much, it's good that you went alone, I cannot stand how she looks anyway."

Kara cocked her head, that's a comment she hadn't yet heard about Zatanna,

"What?"

Lena had a frown and a serious look, "Well, you know…underdressed and she just has this look she gives people. Just…ugh, forget it.", she looked away, a blush spreading slightly, it was barely visible but it was there. Kara smiled and squeezed her hand, "You're jealous aren't you?"

Lena coughed, badly acted, and looked back at the piercing blue eyes, "Do you think the pregnancy will be with a normal length?"

Okay, back on topic. "Uh, it should be, she said everything beyond making the baby will be normal."

"Well, you nor I won't have male cells living in us for the next-"

Kara shook her head furiously, "Lena! Ew!"

"What?" the scientist was genuinely confused at Kara's discomfort with the topic, "You should be glad."

"I-I am, I'm also hoping everything will work well, when we decide to do it."

Lena smiled, "It will, trust in us honey."

Kara smiled back shyly, she felt awful for doubting them again.

"You know, while we're at it, " Lena continued, a predatorial look in her green gaze, she leaned in to Kara's ear, "I've always wondered what it would feel like to be a guy and fill you up with hot cum." Kara only had her mouth open, her brain going into an overdrive, she could feel her eyes starting to steam with radiation.

Kara whispered back, "You did that in your office the other day Lena, and you didn't need to be a guy for it.."

They ended their discussion with a wet kiss, Lena becoming annoyed at Kara's braid for not being able to wrap her fingers in her hair. She realized it was a habit by now.

* * *

"I think we should get the check now?" wondered Kara, full with food, ready to go home, they just had their desert and she was tingling all over due to her girlfriend's teasing.

"No need, it's all already payed for."

"Oh…", the hero couldn't help but be disappointed.

They both stood there a few minutes, just looking at the flora, and embracing eachother under the radiant light, Kara's head tucked in Lena's neck, holding hands.

Lena let out a long, stressed breath and tugged Kara's hand, "You ready to go now?", Kara nodded and smiled, the blue eyes combined with the blue dress again startling the CEO, her breath coming out quick as her heart palpitated in her chest.

Once they were inside Lena pressed a few buttons on the wall of the car, and they were back in only a few minutes, though the ride was so smooth you would never notice.

When she walked out, Kara frowned, "Your place?" they were right up to Lena's bedroom balcony, Lena was holding Kara's door.

"…What?" Lena smirked as she started walking in front of her to open the door's quite a few security steps.

"You want some more red wine?" offered Lena, gesturing at an already cased in ice bottle. Kara was busy at first staring at the bed covered in rose petals, and the walls lined with white lights.

"Well if it's so nicely ready." The alien answered as she sat down, not before carefully uncovering the bed, "You thought of everything huh?"

"Oh, totally." - was Lena's short answer.

Kara chucled as she crossed her legs, the exposed one on top of the other one, she kicked off her heals. "What does that mean?" she watched Lena's cape whip around, her red heals click on the floor, and her hand wrap around the glasses, the human was so elegant and beautiful.

"Just that I did plan everything.", said Lena smartly, passing Kara a glass. She sat down next to Kara, kicking off her own heals, before clicking their glasses. Lena took Kara's hand and kissed the back of it while looking at her in the eyes with a smile, the alien could only smile back nervously.

After a few sips, that really affected her, Kara glanced at Lena, "Who gave you this wine?" she stretched out the "who", because she was almost certain that it could only be two people.

"Oh, just a relative of yours."

Kara chuckled, "Kal gave you one of his wines?", Lena raised her shoulders, "Why not? We're family now.", that gave the blonde a pause, Lena had never before called Kal family even as a joke.

"Lena…"was all she could say.

The CEO finished her drink and put it on the nightstand, then she looked at Kara who had almost finished hers but had forgotten in the meantime.

"Kara, my dear Supergirl." She turned completely towards her, taking her hand with both of hers, "You are my love of this lifetime. And most likely all the next ones and before.",then she pecked her on the lips, "I love you."

Kara had tears welling up, she could only kiss Lena back. She put her hands on Lena's hips, pulling her closer. Lena breathed rapidly, her arms finding their way around her partner's neck as she leaned back, pulling Kara on top. Their lips moved slowly and sensually, playing and pulling, before the kiss deepened with their tongues in the mix. Kara lifted herself up to let Lena take off her jacket, Kara had her legs on each side.

Lena cupped Kara's jaw, now completely dominating their kiss, her right hand passing down Kara's strong back muscles making her clench her legs tightly and growl into the kiss, before squeezing her butt with both hands. Kara moaned into the kiss, a hot pull shooting down to her core making her grind into Lena. The green eyed woman lifted herself up, Kara completely tore open her shirt, bit her lip at finally feeling the naked skin underneath. She didn't stop though, the pants followed, leaving her in just her underwear. The alien went in for a kiss again though she was stopped by a finger on her lips.

"I don't mind the shirt tearing but you being clothed when I'm not, I do mind it. Take off your clothes."

Kara bit her lip and got off the bed. She looked Lena in the eyes as she slowly pulled down one side, revealing her shoulder, then the other, it only took a slight push to fall in a heap of blue.

Lena's heart stopped before kicking in overdrive again as she watched her love naked. "You didn't wear underwear."

"Yeah." Kara confirmed shyly as she took off her necklace and pulled her braid down knowing Lena's love for pulling. Now she was truly naked.

"Come make love to me." Lena offered a hand, and with Kara taking it she pulled her on top before kissing her strongly, Kara pushed into the kiss, her legs finding their way between the other woman's. She could smell the strong smell the roses, and feel the gush of wetness on her thigh. The blond pushed into it, eliciting a deep moan. She cupped her breast and bit her bottom lip, the combination only made got her a louder moan. Kara's hand traveled down the smooth stomach, goosebumps raising in its wake. She took the waistband in her grip and pulled it down while kissing down Lena's jaw. "Kara…", she kissed her pulse point and took it gently in her teeth, sucking the flesh in. Before she knew it Lena was completely nude, she didn't even realize until she felt Kara's hand cupping her sex and her breasts pressed against Kara's.

"Babe…", she moaned, "In…"

Kara kissed her cheek and up to Lena's lips, she spread her bottom lips with two fingers and entered her fully with her middle finger. The alien timed it smartly with lifting herself up to look at her love's face as she bit her own bottom lip, sucking in a long breath. Kara pecked her lips before she started making circles inside her, Lena doing her best to resist moaning but failing, "Yess…" she praised, the blonde continued to move in and out of her, and touching all of Lena's best places, as Lena started grinding her hips faster into her hand which meant that Kara should add another finger and quicken her pace. Somewhere along the way, Lena felt a tingling sensation all throughout her body starting at her core, it was more charged than an orgasm and it made her extra sensitive, the scientist guessed later that it must have been the magic, connecting them, her part of the spell transferring as her orgasm build up. Kara kissed her cheek and licked her earlobe, letting her warm breath play with Lena's sensitive nerves. A few more rough thrusts in and Lena was moaning her name into her ear while clutching onto Kara's hair and shoulders.

"Kara…"she whispered this time.

"Yeah?"Kara had her head buried in Lena's neck, they were tangled around each other.

"My part of the spell just transferred…"

"I know…", it came out through Kara's teeth, she was gripping the rose-petal-covered sheet tightly, right next to Lena's head, doing her best to be as tight as she could into her embrace.

"How do you know?" Lena finally tilted her head, looking at Kara, something was wrong.

"…I felt it too." She said simply, looking at Lena in the eyes, she was breathing quickly, her eyes shifting rapidly from Lena's eyes to her lips and chin, unfocused. Later Lena would realize that this should've given her more clue about how Kara felt, but at that moment all she could think about was Kara's open mouthed breathing into her neck as she took Lena's hand in her own. Then she led it down her chiseled abs and to her drenched vagina. "So wet…" Lena commented, as Kara moaned at the feel of her girlfriend's fingers. Lena entered her with two fingers straight away, "Lena!" she moaned, the green eyed Luthor took each of her legs to separate them more, understanding this sign Kara put her legs on each side of Lena's hips. Her fingers moved slowly out, before entering her fast and rough, Lena set this pace as Kara moaned louder and grinded her hips into the other woman's hand.

Lena faintly heard a tear on each side of her head, probably the poor red satin, Kara was quickening her own pace and breathing harder, also Lena could swear she saw drops of sweat on her forehead. Lena sat both of them up, she used her other hand to hold Kara's waits still as she took her roughly, she took one of her hard nipples in her teeth, sucking and licking it. Now Kara was surely sweating, without the Kryptonite it had never happened though. "Lena, Lena…"she squeezed out through her teeth over and over, and after a few more occasional passes along her G spot, her muscles tightened around Lena's fingers, a small gush of wetness releasing over the hand and the bed.

"You came so hard sweetie…", Lena pecked her lips, and caressed her hair, tugging strands out of the view. Kara leaned into the hand as it passed, then turned and took the fingers in her mouth, cleaning her girlfriend off. The green eyes could only stare at the sight, and at the rare time Kara was sweaty and completely after-sex looking.

"Again…"

"What?"

"Lena, again.", Kara looked unfocused, up and down Lena's body.

"Kara," she shook her head, "We're done, the magic wore you off and we may end up doing something accidentally."

The alien looked at her in the eyes finally at that, focused for a second, "Do not-," she wrapped her palm around Lena's neck gently, "'-Call my future baby a 'thing'."

Lena's moth dropped agape, shaking her head, "No, Kara that's not what I meant.", holy God was Kara hot when she was horny, "I'm just not ready to carry it at the moment…"

Kara smirked, "You'll be the one making love to me from now on, I can't get pregnant anyhow." She leaned in to whisper in Lena's ear, "And I feel like I haven't had sex in years right now, so you batter work me out like an animal Miss Luthor."

A smirk back and the next thing she felt was the satin on her back and the soft pillows on her head as Lena pushed her up and on the bed, she crawled over to her, Kara bit her lip as she watched those green eyes stalk in on her. Lena reached to the side of the bed and Kara heard a click. The white lights around the room turned green and Kara could only grin at Lena as all her powers drained happily away.

Lena shook her head and smiled back, she kissed her softly and lazily, they made out like that for a few minutes before the blonde separated from the kiss to give an approving smile and nod.

She was human now.

Then, a moment later she was on her stomach, before Lena lifted her up by the hips, and the Kryptonian was on her hands and knees, biting into the pillow.


	5. Hopeful symptoms

**A/N** While I'm still happy and inspired I decided to write another chapter. I wanted to post one more before the new year. This one I just had to, you'll see leave a review for sooner updates and have a Happy New Year! Enjoy!

* * *

Kara was sitting at her desk currently, trying to think of what to write next, but could not for the life of her move a muscle. She wasn't tired, she was full with sunlight and her powers were at peak performance, since the weekend date she hadn't run into any big trouble either. So why couldn't she bring her mind to concentrate?

The Kryptonian native could not stop thinking about Lena. She either thought of her, or couldn't think at all. It had been like that for the last two weeks and it was starting to influence her work, you could just see that she was writing automatically, with no passion. The reporter decided to reread what she wrote, only to give a groan a few seconds later. And there was that feeling again. Her stomach had been acting up for a few days, like her organs were rearranging.

"-Kara!",a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Wh-what?"her head snapped up, and immediately smiled upon seeing her sister. "When did you get here? Also why are you here?"she asked while giving her a warm hug.

"Well you weren't answering your phone for the past hour and you have superhearing. I got worried."

Kara lifted her glasses up, "So, so sorry you had to come all the way here, but there's nothing going on…"

Alex looked her up and down, and gave Kara a pointed look "Yeah, except that you're holding your stomach and you have this expression as if you tasted something weird."

"It…it must be the magic, my body's still reacting in some…ways."

Alex lifted her eyebrows in surprise, before clearing her throat, "Well, be sure to tell me all that during sister night. You'll call me if there's any emergency right?"

"Yeah Le- Alex, I'm fine.", Kara chuckled, "I'm always fine, remember?" she indicated to her alien nature.

Alex walked a few steps back, giving her a skeptical look as she was about to turn away, "We'll talk it all over, if you have a problem just call me okay? Don't dose off into space or something."

With a shared laugh Alex went back and Kara was able to finish her work barely on time.

* * *

Later that night, they were eating (Kara's) their third box of pizza while watching another crappy episode of Grey's Anatomy. Kara exhaled yet another long breath, and was squeezing the support on the couch.

When Alex heard a crunch the next moment she groaned and turned the TV off, "Okay Zor El, speak.", she commanded with her arms crossed.

Not having the will to argue, Kara sighted. "My stomach feels weird…like it's rearranging or trying to processes led."

Alex blinked at that, "So, no pain? You didn't eat led or something these days right?"

The younger sister rolled her eyes, "No, I'm not an idiot." to which Alex gave her a brief disagreeing look.

"And the pain? Do you feel any discomfort or nausea?", she proceeded.

"No pain, and yeah and no.", she answered the questions orderly.

"Any symptoms of fatigue? Back pain?"

Kara groaned, "Alex what are you getting at?"

Alex smiled at her and gave her a knowing look, "The magic may be preparing your body."

"For…what?"

"For pregnancy dummy.", Alex punched her shoulder playfully. Kara's heart almost stopped, she actually didn't even think about that possibility.

"That's impossible sis…it's like you growing a tail."

Alex grinned at her, "I could do that. With magic.", Kara opened her mouth to speak but came up with nothing.

"How many times did you do it that night?"

Kara blushed deeply and swallowed her nerves, "She…I was with her once and…then she was with me um…", she looked pensive for a moment before blushing even deeper, "…many times, okay?"

Alex didn't know what to add to that but give Kara a secret smile and chuckle.

"What?"Kara frowned then.

After a moment the older Danvers raised her shoulders and sighted, "We could always go get you checked."

"No. Enough hospital wings, I'd rather fly through the moon. I can just x-ray myself if I need to.", Alex laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not surprised.", Alex gave her one last assuring look, before hugging her, "If you need anything just tell me okay? I know this period isn't easy." Kara smiled and hugged her back. "You know I wish you were right about it."

The evening proceeded as normal then, with the exception that Kara's puffs started getting more frequent.

* * *

The next morning, right at sunrise she woke up in sweat, finding her bed sheets torn along with her pillows. She could only scream cuss words at the deep ache in her back and stomach.

She tried looking through her stomach after she got used to the pain, but came up with nothing but her normal state and the usual pink hue surrounding the inside of her uterus.

The blonde needed a full hour to get ready for work as opposed to the usual 5 minutes, but she managed to do it. The first thing she did when she looked decent was call Lena. Or try to call her, she was in a meeting at the moment probably, or in the lab. She always was. 15 minutes later the alien was in a cab and way too much in pain to fly, she didn't care how late will be to work, if this is how women felt when they were on their period she wasn't sure how she was counted as the strongest woman alive. Kara tried calling her cousin, Alex and then Lena few more times, everyone was busy it seemed.

When the blonde got off and was just about to walk into the building, she heard a scream 5 blocks down, she groaned to herself as she rounded the corner to change.

Supergirl flew onto the crime scene straight crushing the pavement below her, a guy was trying to rob an old lady with her granddaughter she assumed, at gunpoint.

"You picked literally my worst day for this.", she whispered in her lowest voice.

"What?" had the robber such nerve to ask, his only answer was to be body slammed against the opposite wall at dangerous speeds.

After calling the cops she got the most heartwarming hug from both the granny and the child.

"Thank you!", wept the kid, and Kara for a moment forgot all the pain in her stomach, along with the dangerously raising wave of nausea.

Not trusting herself not to break into sobs herself at seeing a child cry, Supergirl just smiled and hugged them back before taking off.

Later she updated Alex and Kal that she was having intense pain and waves of nausea, Alex teased her and Kal was telling her to be optimistic and look out for herself, to call immediately if things got worse. She herself wanted to take all her organs and massage them. The hero badly wanted to cry but she was appeared calm to anyone else, she had to, this pain maybe was comparable to her worst days as Supergirl but she would push on until she got to Lena.

Lena. It was four thirty in the afternoon and the CEO hadn't so much as texted her. She only got a call from her secretary that she had a very busy day with meetings and even a lunch with the president. Kara knew she was dangerously close to the point where she would break. Or break some unfortunate mugger's head in.

She did get close to doing so in fact, many times during the day. The police expressed their concern at the vivid images of broken legs and arms, and at all the blood. Kara knew she just HAD to get to Lena, and did try to call her few more times after the secretary called her, but to no avail.

It was around 5 pm that she was sure would be her most embarrassing footage going around for a while, Cat would make sure people forgot about it as fast as it could but it would still be there. Damn security cameras.

She got a call that few 18/19 year old looking kids were passing dangerous things around, it was various alien weapons she found out. But when the daughter of Krypton saw their innocent looking faces in that warehouse she couldn't ignore her pain, it showed on her face as she held her stomach with one hand and tied them with the other.

"Supergirl? Are you okay?", asked one blonde girl with green eyes, one of the kids.

The alien shook her head, trying to say anything to assure her, she closed it immediately. Then she turned around, and got on her knees still holding her stomach. The blond girl, that wasn't yet tied, ran to her and held her hair up while patting her back as Supergirl started emptying her stomach.

The police came shortly after, cuffing the girl and being assured by Supergirl that she was okay, as always hiding how much in pain she was.

When she saw about 15 minutes later that Lena's ID showed on her phone the hero almost jumped in joy.

"Hi!" greeted Kara happily.

"Okay what's up with you? Are you on Red K or something? Because a man is dying in the hospital because of you and there's a video of you throwing up!"

Kara was taken aback by the outburst, her stomach twisting painfully again, "Babe no, I didn't mean to do all that, and you know I wouldn't take Red Kryptonite on purpose-"

"-Okay, where are you?", Lena cut her off.

"Uh, at work?"

"Be there, we're going home."

 _We?_

"But Lee I- "

"Shut it Zor el,",there was a long sight on the other end, she'd obviously had a long day, "I've had this weird gut feeling all day and…just get down, I'll pick you up."

"Okay. I love you…"she added. The line broke off though.

Lena was quiet the entire ride to her apartment, Kara didn't object though, her presence alone had already made most of the pain and nausea go away. She ensured Alex on the way that she was with the CEO, which was more than enough for the agent to dismiss her own worries, "You'll be fine if you're with her."

"If you keep being sick, you'll have to stay at my place Kara." The Luthor claimed when they walked in.

Kara stared at her in shock, she swallowed a lump down, "For how long?"

Lena let her hair down and kicked off her heals, a frustrated sight again, "Until I'm- uh, we are sure you're okay.", she answered and walked towards the kitchen.

All the alien could do was get her shoes off and try to find comfortable clothes from her closet. She was so thankful right then that Lena insisted on the closet, it was filled with clothes Lena bought for her girlfriend when she took the closet. The decision was to put on a long Metallica sleeping T-Shirt and take off her underwear, she knew she deserved it.

Soon, as she was seated in the living room Lena called her to lunch, the soft touch on her shoulder calming her.

The lunch was filled with Kara's favourite foods.

"Did you call Jeff to prepare this previously?"

Lena only glanced up at Kara, "Yes Kara."

They ate quietly, Lena finished very quickly, ate very little as Kara knew she always did so this time at work, and just waited patiently for Kara to finish.

"Now tell me honestly, I'll know if you're lying,", the tar haired began when Kara patted her mouth clean with a napkin, "Are you clean and what exactly is going on?"

Kara was pained by her question, how could she assume the worst right away, "Lee, the Red K was an accident and I did try to call you all day…"

"Okay, why did you harm that guy so much today? There were few other incident but not so severe from what I heard."

Kara stood up, and walked slowly over to Lena as she spoke, "My stomach and back hurt so much I didn't know what to do…I also felt really sick since noon."

Lena raised an eyebrow, "I would say that you're just on your period if you were any other person, but this is bad…the sickness part is worrying me too.", she said as Kara sat sideways in her lap, an arm around her shoulders.

The arm around her waist made the blonde smile her rare smile that day, she sighted gratefully and kissed Lena on the cheek.

"The pain is gone now though, I don't feel as sick either."

"How so?", pondered the human while massaging Kara's lower back.

"It must be your presence…",Kara said in a low voice, sending shivers down Lena's body.

The CEO smiled and put her non-busy palm on the back of Kara's neck, drawing her in for a kiss. They sat like that, hugging and making out for several minutes before Lena pulled away with one last peck.

"I feel the same. I had this unexplainable worry all day and…I was so sure it wasn't for you because you can always take care of yourself. I didn't pick up because of that, I got worried over everything at the company."

Kara gave her a sympathetic smile and hugged her closer, with both hands now. "I'm sorry I bother you so much these past two weeks."

The CEO shook her head, "It's okay, I know it's because we both want to have that baby very badly…"

This put Kara in thought, "Is that why you were so busy?"

Lena nodded and lowered her head in shame, "I just want to secure more money and projects that other people could work more without me, I try to organize things around my possible future leave, but I just buried myself in more and more work…"she trailed off.

Kara hugged her, "It's very difficult at work for you, I know."

"No, it's me that's difficult and you know it.", the older woman answered firmly.

"Babe it's okay, I get it, you're more busy than me …"

Lena shook her head, "That's a lie and we both know it.", she lifted Kara's head to look at her in the eyes.

"It's the magic that's connected us more firmly isn't it?"

Kara nodded, "That's my suspicion too."

Then Lena looked away, appearing like she was in thought, that sexy look she always has when she's calculating things while working. Kara licked her lips and squared her jaw, trying to control the pulling in her gut, it was more magnetic now than it was painful.

A few seconds later Lena smiled for the first time that evening, a hesitant smile, but it was there. She looked Kara very closely at all her features and proceeding down her body with the alien's pulse quickening at the warm green gaze. Then she put her palm on Kara's lower stomach. "…I don't know if I should be hopeful…but I am."

Kara's eyes widened and her entire body tensed. Her breathing quickened and her entire being felt like it was calling to Lena. She wanted more of her, right then and there. The hand on her stomach felt as warm as bathing in the sun on broad daylight did.

Once again, after that date night, Kara felt that same warmth.


	6. Results

**A/N** Consistency yee, woop woop!

This chapter is sorta long again, I personally enjoy writing each and so it would make me feel better if I know what you think, leave a review and tell me!

Another side note also, don't forget to read all the way to the end.

* * *

Days later, the mostly happy human-kryptonian couple were on a walk in the park hand in hand, there were some people around and Lena was beyond nervous, she was dressed casually with a college T-Shirt and pants, glasses on and a cap. Her way of trying to blend in and maybe try to make Kara feel better with a casual walk. And as the week had gone by, Kara's days have been bad to worse apparently.

"This day couldn't have been any fucking longer."

"Kara?!" whisper-yelled Lena at her profanity.

"Sorry, it's just that I was forced to write another piece after I finished my first one because it was way too casual, meaning they wanted something on Supergirl! There ARE other things I like writing about!"

Lena gave her a sympathetic smile, "I agree, you are quite amazing with your words, you know I always believe in you.", she looked around before pulling the blonde's hand up to kiss it, which with the compliment combined left her quite flustered.

"Thank you, I know you…", Kara trailed off, going pale and stopping in her tracks.

Lena put her hand on Kara's back, frame filled with worry, "Are you going to through up?", Kara holding a hand over her mouth before running to the side of the path was her answer. She quickly followed, holding Kara's ponytail back. Although was doing her quite very best trying to hold in, the small smirk was threatening to show.

When she was done, Kara turned to the green eyed woman with an expression of pain again.

"Does your stomach hurt?", she unwarily connected both of their hands as she looked her over.

"Not like that, I'm just hungry because I threw up…", Kara squinted at her then, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lena snapped herself out of her daze, "Like what?", she wondered.

"Like…heart eyed."

"Haven't I been looking at you like that always?", Lena smiled her face splitting smile at her, almost never aware what it did to Kara.

Kara smiled back, going in for a hug, she was most definitely surprised when the public intimate hug was returned. She nuzzled her face happily in the pale neck as Lena stroked her hair.

"Do you think…we should go see Zatanna? To tell us if maybe there's a possibility…", Lena suggested carefully.

Kara sighted and shook her head, "No. I'll just end up disappointed. Or even worse, I'll disappoint you."

"Kara you could never disappoint me. I love you."

That made the blue eyed hero raise her head to look at the older woman with the biggest Kara-sunshine-smile, "I love you too Lena." She put a palm on Lena's cheek, the smile falling off her features, "That's why I hate that I can't carry our baby.", then a stream of tears found their way down her cheeks, startling Lena before she brought her in for a hug as the Kryptonian wept.

This wasn't the first time it happened. After Lena's proclamation of hope the previous week, Kara mostly avoided the subject like the plague, even as her mood changed from moment to moment and as she threw up constantly, as she started peeing constantly and the strange pain showing up every time Lena wasn't around. The CEO would always remember how turned on Kara got with the palm on her stomach, and the deep heart-aching love they both felt at the dreamy touch.

" _I'm so sorry Lena…", she had apologized as she held Lena close when they lay in bed, and her tears soaked the other woman's pajama._ _"I'm sorry…" she repeated again and again, crying._

Now she herself was choking back her own tears, her Luthor discipline barely keeping her in check. What nearly broke her was when she heard the muffled "Sorry Lee…".

"Kara, there's nothing to be sorry about.", she turned her head and took care of cleaning the tears off of the blonde's face, the beautiful blue eyes gleaming from the wetness, making them stand out and making Lena's heart leap in her chest.

She smiled, and planted a long and soft kiss on her lips. That seemed to calm down the reporter. The Luthor never showed this much affection in public and she was hoping that the action was enough to get her point across, that she loved her.

"Let's go home and talk this over, okay?", offered Lena in a calm, warm voice.

Kara raised her shoulders, "What is there to talk about? I'm dissap-", another kiss interrupted her, a hand wrapping in her hair and pulling her in for another, rougher kiss.

When they parted Lena's hidden by the sunglasses eyes only made her seem more serious as she ordered, "Shut. Up. Kara.", the woman in question looked smitten at the public display, with a smile and a peck on the cheek Kara nodded. The day wasn't so bad after all, they both thought.

At night time later, the two lounged on Lena's sofa with the blonde resting between the other woman's legs as the two were wrapped in eachother's embrace, and a blanket while watching TV. Then Kara's phone rang and she answered it, in a flash getting up from the comfortable position.

"Aha, yeah, I'll be there shortly.", Lena rolled her eyes as she turned to watch Kara change in her suit.

She was putting on her boots by the time the CEO turned her head, as Kara looked back at her she swallowed at the worried green eyes.

"Something weird is happening Downtown…"

Lena lifted her eyebrow and walked up to the hero as she spoke, "Like what? Something that needs you immediately?"

Kara raised her shoulders, "Not exactly, but people are showing up with weird wounds on their stomachs and I have to check it.", at the mention of the word stomach Lena's face dropped its strong façade and she took both of Supergirl's hands before she took off.

"Kara don't go…"

The hero frowned, looking puzzled, "Why? Since when do you have a problem with this?"she chuckled.

The green eyed partner squared her jaw and pulled Kara's taller frame closer, she hated that her looks weren't working on the hero when she was looking down at her from up there in that suit.

"Since there is a possibility that you could be pregnant."

The blonde gave a short laugh, "Lena come on, I gotta go and this isn't funny anymore."

Lena shook her head, "Honey, I'm serious. Please.", she wrapped her hands around the blonde's waist, trying to keep her there with her.

"No! Lena stop this, me being pregnant is impossible!"

"You have all the normal symptoms and more. And there's no such thing as impossible.", Kara rolled her eyes, remembering her conversation with Zatanna.

"Yeah but this is. My body could be feeling confused because we made love after the first round. Plus I don't see anything there…"

Lena's determination fell at that, the alien was making sense even though neither wanted her to be right. They separated, each disappointed by the conclusion of the conversation.

"…just the usual pink light from the magic, that's all.", added Kara quietly to herself mostly before opening the balcony door.

Lena then was back to her senses, "Kara."

"What?"

"Just promise me you won't let yourself get shot in the stomach. Wear the suit I made, or a longer vest…"

The hero's face seemed to turn even sadder at the advice, Lena was still hoping.

"Sure babe.", she attempted a smile before she sped ran to give her a peck on the lips before she flew away.

* * *

When she asked for one of her own vests the blue eyed hero was met with a bunch of wondering questions. Kara could only deflect them back with a "Doesn't matter why, get me a damn vest!"

"A good one!" she yelled after the agent that ran off at the order. Alex had been listening from the side seemingly disinterested while looking at her tablet until everyone cleared off.

She looked up at her sister with her hands on her hips, "Ugh, what Alex?" was Supergirl's immediate question, seeing that there was going to be questioning from her too.

Alex smiled back, "Is that any way to talk to your sister?", she received an annoyed eye roll, "Did you find anything or?"

"No, it's just that Lena asked me to wear a vest or the other suit, that's all."

Smiling approvingly at the advice, Alex wrapped a friendly arm around her taller sister's shoulders, "You've got a smart girlfriend."

Kara smiled finally at the compliment, "Don't I know it. She's amazing."

"She made you a flying car.", pointed Alex out, "When will a girl do that for me?"

Kara raised her shoulders, "I mean, there's Batwoman. She has a lot of interesting tech."

Alex smirked back at her, taking the opportunity to turn her wit back at her, "While we're at interesting tech, you should get tested. A regular one from the store will do the trick."

Kara's shoulders slumped, "Alex I told you everything about that, I'm not carrying, and you can't know if those work on me."

"Well I sort of talked to the sorceress…"

"Alex!"

"What?", Alex raised her hands defensively, "Just take the test okay?"

Kara squinted her eyes at Alex, she was hiding something. "And don't give me that look, you're not gonna look into my thoughts." Her sister added with a laugh.

Then the agent came back with the vest, they ended their conversation at Kara putting the vest on before she entered the crime scene. When she saw the holes in their stomach and all the blood, Kara ran off to throw up, which again left some of the agents around with questioning looks and jokes about her being pregnant. It didn't help that after they decided that they would look further more at the DEO into the evidence, the first thing she did was run to the nearest bathroom, to pee.

After realizing that the wounds looked awfully lot like someone burned a whole through them, Supergirl reminded them that she could very well do that with heat vision and that the agents should look out for any stray Kryptonian or a Kryptonian tech.

"Your reporter skills are getting better and better sis!" congratulated the older Danvers.

Kara raised her shoulders, "It's what I do, thank you."

"Soo…while we're are looking for the culprit, you should go home to your boss.", Alex advised with an innocent smile, leaving the Kryptonian with a hanging jaw at the sheer tenacity and a palm to her crest in dramatic offense.

"She is my girlfriend, and we have an equal relationship."

Alex laughed and waved her off, "Yeah sure, she just does you from beha-"

"Alex!"

"What?", Alex gave her another challenging smirk to which Kara responded with crossing her arms.

"I do too."

Alex made a face, then tilted her head and whispered, "She knocked you up."

Kara's only response was to throw her hands in the air and turn around, "You're so sure of that! I give up.", leaving Alex who was laughing her ass off.

"Call me if something comes up.", the blonde threw over her shoulder before shooting out the door.

Kara continued to wear the vest throughout the day next day too, when she faced some random robbers, thugs and also when she faced a gang of aliens with kryptonian laser guns.

The team had intercepted their communication and Kara was there in no time, the species was quite fast so she couldn't zip punch through them all and knock them out, she held them off, taking off few at a time until Alex's team arrived. The shots mostly scorched her forearms' suit off and a bit of her skin before she finished the job. By the time the team arrived to help clearing out, her suit looked beyond repair and even a bit of the vest was damaged. They finished the job easily though and the hero's skin healed on the flight to work, Kara Danvers had a good story a good day all in all.

Later though when she was home after work, she found Lena sitting on the edge of the bed holding her damaged suit and vest in her hands as she walked in their bedroom. Last time she saw it was when she gave it to be thrown in the garbage as they handed her a new one at the DEO.

"How did you get that?", asked Kara as she circled her arms around Lena's waist from behind, a gentle kiss on the cheek. The pain in her stomach and the need instantly dissipated.

Lena turned to look at her favourite pair of blue eyes, "They told me what happened and I asked for your suit."

"Oh…so you're tracking me?", Kara nudged Lena, a teasing smile on her face that the business woman almost never could resist.

"I just…had to know."

Kara frowned, "I tell you everything babe…"

Lena put a palm on Kara's jaw, making her tense up, "You forgot to tell me on the phone that your were almost blasted through your stomach Kara."

The blond shook her head, "It's not important, no blast reached my stomach and even the skin where it did reach is fine now-"

"Kara you were shot with a laser!", at the loud tone Kara's form tensed up again in shock, she opened her mouth to defend herself but covered it with her hand again before zooming out of the room.

When she turned around as she washed her teeth she saw the green pair of eyes looking at her, "I brought you clothes to change…",she sounded apologetic even though her form showed no sign of it.

"Thanks," said Kara before she started changing, at a normal speed, holding her stomach with a pained grimace that looked like she was about to cry. "Are you okay?" asked Lena worriedly as she walked quickly to Kara who was holding onto the sink with one hand now.

"Keep yelling and I'll be better!", sobbed the blonde back, shrugging off the arm around her shoulder. Lena stood there shocked for a few seconds, she hadn't realized how much her actions had a negative effect of the other woman until then, since the pain started it hadn't been appearing much when they were together.

She tried wrapping her arm around the taller woman's waist, it was begrudgingly accepted as they headed back into the bedroom.

Soon, a phone call later their lunch was brought to them in there by Lena's personal assistant, it was several boxes of Chinese food, she went out the door as she came in, seeing herself out as she always seemed to do the past week. As Kara relaxed against the pillows she could guess that it was 100% the healthiest the CEO could think of.

"Ugh, Lenaa." She whined when she opened one of the boxes.

"What?", asked the woman with a smirk.

"Is this all salads and healthy Chinese food?"

"Yup.", she popped as she leaned on Kara's muscular frame next to her.

"No junk food, again?", the reporter sounded like a whining toddler, which made her girlfriend grin happily.

"If **you** whine like that I wonder how I will ever manage to be a bad cop in front of our kids. With those genes they will probably be the cutest little things ever."

That moment of gushing stopped Kara in her tracks as she was engulfing the food, despite all the complaints.

"Lena I…", she looked down at her stomach and made a sorrowful face again, Lena intervened though, with a warm palm on the stomach.

"You don't have to look Kara.", she was happy to see the expression turn to one of wonder, as it did before. "You feel the same way I do right? When I put my hands here?" Kara nodded.

Lena leaned in and kissed her for the confirmation, Kara sucked a breath in, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Lena pulled on the bottom lip and put her hand on the back of her neck, dominating the kiss as best as she could from her position. She separated from her and put her forehead on Kara's.

"No matter what, I believe in you, and you should too. And don't underestimate me, and how much I love you."

Kara smiled, wanting all those words to be true, she kissed Lena back. They finished eating and after Lena cleaned up she crawled on top of her love, and so that night Kara felt all that warmth yet again after the date. Later when Lena lay naked on her shoulder, wrapped in Kara's arms, the hero knew what she would do about the next day. No fear anymore.

* * *

When Kara walked awkwardly up to the woman in the apothecary asking for no less than two dozen different pregnancy tests, she was met with an incredulous look and a smirk. That morning she even gave a sample of her DNA at the DEO for a test and sent a message to Zatanna for a meet up.

"Here, these should work on you definitely.", said the woman, handing her about only twelve tests.

"Uh, what do you mean 'on me'?"asked Kara carefully.

The woman gave her a sympathetic smile before leaning in over the counter, whispering "I hope the world will soon see another baby super.", Kara was too blushed and shocked to reply, shaking her head. She was about to protest but the woman sat back, appearing like nothing particular happened, "Move along now, I have other customers too!", she pretended to be mad and winked as Kara payed the sum.

When she came home she read all of the instructions at superspeed, and hurried to the bathroom. She was sure that Lena would be there in an hour so this would have to be quick. If they were negative…well she would need as much time as she could get to finish pitying herself before Lena found out.

"Okay, so one line for negative, two for positive…", she mumbled to herself over and over as she paced around the apartment waiting for the timer on her phone to tick off. She could see her entire future flash before her eyes, the positive and the negative versions of the scenario. The negative scenario was what she was mostly convinced and scared off. The blonde sat down on the floor next to the sink where the tests and her phone were, holding her stomach with one hand as the pain intensified with her anxiety.

Then the timer ticked off and she shot up, floating as she looked at each test carefully. The Kryptonian remained where she was, as each showed the same thing. Later Lena ran into the apartment, finding her crying on the floor, more like holding her open mouth as her tears streamed down her face automatically. She had basically ran there when she got a message from Kara – "Hurry home quick, please."

"Baby, Kara sweetie, what's wrong?", she crouched down in front of her, noticing that she was holding something in her hand she took it. Then saw that there were many others scattered across the floor, all saying the same thing. "Oh my god…", she whispered in realization. **( ||)**


	7. Testing, testing

**A/N** : A new chapter! Finally, right!? Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

"It...it's...positive." Lena said while also staring at one the tests like Kara had, now standing up to look at it better under the light, as if being directly in the light would change it she even stepped out of the bathroom. Kara turned around, to look at her and smiled as she observed her disbelieving expression.

They both had apparently been somewhat in doubt, out of fear.

Kara stood up and walked to her while wiping her tears, the CEO was still looking at the test in wonder, in shock.

At the feel of a palm on her shoulder Lena flinched, she turned around and opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't, her face twisting at the signs of tears. Kara beamed at her with the most happy smile she had ever seen, face still red from crying happy tears, "I'm pregnant, huh...", then Lena launched herself in her strong arms and hid her face in the woman's shirt as she wept loudly.

Kara could feel all of the stress from the past few weeks releasing and being replaced by relief, on the human's end and her own. She combed her fingers through her hair and kissed the top of it.

"I love you...", she heard Lena say, muffled by the shirt. "I love...both of you..."

Kara's heart made a leap, she kissed the tar hair again. Her new tears rolling into it as she waited and waited and waited for both of their relief to subside, it wouldn't for a long time even after the tears would cease.

Then Kara looked down with a sunshine grin as Lena put her palm on her belly, she felt that warmth in all of her being. The alien put her forehead on her girlfriend's and hugged her closer, "We love you too honey."

Kara could definitely get used to referring to herself in plural.

They spent the rest of that day at home, giving short refusals to any calls and simply cuddling in their bed while soft blues filled the penthouse with warmth. Kara hoped that Alex would have an understanding and won't nag her about not calling her to share all the details. This was needed for both of them.

It was an hour into their relaxing cuddle, Lena's head on the alien's shoulder and their limbs intertwined, that Kara started singing the lyrics of songs, but with a palm on her lower stomach, and she sang in Kryptonian. Kara has only done that shyly a few times, singing translated versions of a song while they played, Lena found herself watching and listening intently as her girlfriend's soft voice relaxed her into a hypnotic sort of state.

"You know Kara," Lena said after a while, "Our baby will surely be a girl, right?"

Kara turned to the green eyes chuckling, "Well yeah, you're the scientist, we're both women. We lack Y chromosomes." she said the last part with laughter and obviousness at the answer.

The green eyes rolled at her, her voice was warm though, "I know that Kara, it's just that this was a magical conception so I was just thinking about the possibility."

She got a smile as a result, "Zatanna will come over tonight and explain the intricacies further. But I'm positive that we'll have a blonde baby girl with green eyes.", Lena didn't say anything to that for a full minute, she just looked quite dumbly at Kara, like she was an unthinkable invention, like she believed her. The fact that the baby will be a mix of them both was mind-boggling and honoring for her, to create life with the strongest person on Earth, to create it with Kara, the love of her life, it was all beyond any possible positive future she had thought of for herself in the past. They both only wanted their child to be healthy and happy in the future, but that wouldn't stop them from fantasizing about how it would turn out. It wouldn't stop them from disbelieving that it was all real.

"I just want her to be healthy and safe. As I want that for you.", Lena's voice was still horse from her weeping before, now her words coming in a whisper almost sent jolts through Kara's body.

"I'm the most powerful person on Earth, babe.", ironically, she pouted.

"Oh, that pout sure is powerful alright.", Lena teased before kissing her, then laughed into the kiss at Kara's groan.

"Okay, okay. But I'm serious about this. No more drinks for you. Or unhealthy food."

Kara made an undignified dismissive snort, "As if. Drinks don't work on me and neither do unhealthy foods."

Lena gave her a challenging stare, "You are clearly wrong, there are many things you have to take into consideration, like alien drinks and food." Oh, this pregnancy was going to be a challenge for Kara.

"Well you may be right, I..."she trailed off, "I want our child to be safe as much as you do, I don't know for sure how the magic will work biologically on me..."

That turned their conversation into what Kara wants to eat versus what of that is healthy, then that turned into more talks about her alien biology and just about anything really, and their conversations never stayed on a single topic for long, but flowed all through the rest of the daylight, and sometime past twilight.

Their doorbell rang exactly at nine o'clock, and both were in their pajamas, Lena a black velvety one and Kara bright blue ones. They were much too comfortable in eachother's arms and company to stand up.

So when the normally friendly alien answered the door with a scowl a la Batman a scantly dressed sorceress looked surprised by it.

"Well, good evening to you too?"

Kara had to blink and look Zatanna over again, she wore a low cut black dress that did wonders for her and none of the circus wear was present.

"Oh, good evening!"Kara snapped herself out, now a smile in place "...sorry, you're just dressed..."

"Civil.", added Lena from behind with laughter in her voice. "Do come in."

"What will you drink?"

"Just coffee please." Zatanna answered with a shrug.

Her hand passed along some of the decorations, framed pictures of the two of them together and smiled as she was walked through the penthouse towards the living room, "Very domestic you two, it feels very warm all around."

"Thanks, we try." said Lena with a wide grin.

That got her a pointed look from Zatanna, "Well you really didn't before. Glad that now it's different."

"What do you mean I didn't?" asked the scientist as she prepared a coffee at the bar, to that Zatanna only laughed and looked over at Kara who wasn't looking at either of them, "I mean that, since you started living together only a few weeks ago, there must have been more to your separate living arrangement before that."

A silence followed as Kara got busy with the remote to the music and Lena with their coffees.

"We started living together after two months...She was never home though...so I just got back to my place. We were still happy, just had our own lives besides eachother."

"Obviously something changed." their guess noted with a smile.

Kara grinned at the word 'change', "Yeah!"

After they were settled on the couch with warm cups of coffee in front of them, the couple was sat on the couch and Zatanna in a chair next to them. Lena took Kara's hand in her's to kiss it and it remained in her hold.

Zatanna glanced between them, smiling. "So, when do you want me to diagnose you?"

Kara looked at Lena, they were almost 100% positive by then that she was pregnant but the specificity of the situation got them more and more worried, they needed all the details from the magician herself.

They looked at Zatanna, "Go ahead." said Kara without feeling any of the determination she showed.

"So I know Kara is the one you're suspecting, but in these cases, I check both of the partners. Will you two give me your hands?"

The two obliged shortly, although very nervously. After a moment, Zatanna closed her eyes and pink light enveloped the connected hands. She appeared to be searching for something for a while, calmly so. Her features brightened up and her mouth went agape slightly, she held both their hands more but now only the one holding Kara's hand glowed.

She released their hands after a few minutes before rubbing her own hands together to shake off the connection, and proceeded to take a sip from the coffee. Lena was tapping her absent heel on the floor as Kara rubbed circles with her thumb where they were joined, both were nervous about the sorceress's behavior.

"Well?! Zatanna please just tell us if she's pregnant, just tell us...everything." commanded the CEO, with a contradictory pleading look.

"Oh there's no doubt, Kara's very pregnant."

The words seemed to echo between the walls and it's three members.

Lena's nervousness and the tension between them slipped away immediately. She looked ecstatic and proud at the same time, Kara herself had palmed her stomach lovingly, her face one of utter relief. They wanted their dream future together deeply, their love was like an ocean of compressed atmospheres of affection, so much so that this dream seemed like something unreachable for years as they chased eachother and finally caught on. Now it was all real. It truly was and Lena knew in that very moment that she would flip the galaxy upside down for her child.

The brunette took Kara's jaw in her palm to turn her and pull her into a soft peck on the lips. No words were enough to capture how she felt, so she said what first came to mind, "I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too...You're...welcome?"the blonde gave a laugh, blushing at being openly shown affection in a company.

"There's...a few things you should know though.", Zatanna said, a sympathetic like expression on her face that Lena didn't like in the slightest.

Both looked taken aback, squeezing the fingers in their hands to prepare for whatever news followed.

"Since Kara's body never produced any egg cells, her body literally had to alter itself to make the embryo, so she should expect some pains."

Lena had a look of realization, Kara just frowned and passed a hand through her hair, "I was having more back pain than stomach pain though, why is that?|

The sorceress rolled her eyes. "Obviously you'll be needing a stronger back to sustain the future extra weight. So yeah, the magic is in fact tacking care of everything, and the baby will be needing you two to be in a very healthy relationship. Or Kara will be in more pain."

The alien drew her eyebrows up, "Why do only I get punished? Didn't we participate in this equally?" she disputed, to which the homo magi just smirked.

"It's none of my business when or how you transferred her part, I'm guessing it happened because you thought Kara couldn't get pregnant even with magic?"

The sheer blush on Kara's face could have cooked a meal on it, "Wh-what do you mean?", was Kara's attempt at dodging that part, but her human, very analytical girlfriend and baby mama (or daddy?), proceeded for them while rubbing soothing circles on Kara's palm, "Yes Zatanna, that's the general situation."The sorceress raised an eyebrow, happy to be right as always.

"Well since that's the case, to answer your question Kara,"she looked directly at the alien, "she won't experience physical pain, hers will be on the emotional side. I know that your hormones will start acting up and will be emotional, but even though she will not carry the baby she will know when you are hurting. It's an equalistic pregnancy in nature. So no worries there either."

"Oh...Rao. This is going to be a...lot to handle.",Kara thought that it was sweet how they both would feel equally, but nine months were a long time and their lives were anything but peaceful.

Zatanna smiled at them, "Well, it is a fact now that you two are soulmates. It's why the magic worked."

"Kara babe...,"Lena took a moment to kiss Kara's palm, "she...no, _we_ confirmed that we are soulmates. I always knew but...I'm happy it's real."

"Me too." Kara smiled back at her and kissed her cheek softly.

After an hour of talking about general pregnancy things, Zatanna just confirming that everything about the pregnancy should be like a human one since it wasn't any different when the Kryptonians used to give birth way back when. Also reaffirmed multiple times that no, Kara's genetically transferred infertility will not cause any damage. And yes, the rest of the science should work normally too.

"So from what we understood," began Lena as they were heading through the hallway to walk Zatanna to the exit, "She will be in pain if we fight or something happens between us-"

"It shouldn't happen so much for that reason-", Zatanna continued.

"-it will happen because the magic will need me physically closer to her and I will feel when she's in pain." they mutually generalized the theme with a satisfied nod.

"Well thanks for everything! Come to the party tomorrow!" Kara exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh of course I will, what's a party without-" she finished the sentence with producing a red rose in both hands, handing them to each woman, "Magic?"

They laughed, thanked her many times more and hugged out, before finally saying their goodbyes.

The penthouse was silent besides the TV when they went back to the living room, hand in hand. Lena ordered them diner from a restaurant, they simply talked about the day and about everything that happened, expressing their worries and their happiness.

Lena laughed to ease up Kara's nerves, the sound warming up through the blonde's heart, "Really Kara, it's how Kryptonian women simply are, it's not your fault your people used birthing pods for thousands of years and you evolved from it. Relax, it's going to be okay." the words held very deep meaning for Kara, coming from Lena any words mean more to her. They will be okay.

"I love you, you know?"Kara said after a moment, a look of adoration on her face.

"Of course I know, I love you too." she kissed her, it served as a finisher to their dinner.

Later when they were in bed, all clean, Lena smelling like lavender and Kara like sunshine incarnate, the green eyed lay relaxed with her back on the pillow as she watched her lover's body with her strong legs on each side of her pale hips with the impression that she was in fact a carved, golden goddess.

"Have I told you that you look like the very painting of an ancient goddess?", Lena asked with a warm adorning gaze.

Kara smiled viciously and put a warm palm on her lover's cheek, "Yes. And how,"she leaned in to peck her on the cheek, ",do you worship your goddess?"

Burning fingers passed by her valley and across the abs, tracing its outlines, "I can think of something."a dangerously low voice answered her, "You'll always be my beautiful goddess Kara,"the woman in question's voice and breathing picked up, Lena pecked her cheek and kissed her lips with an endless tenderness, "And I will always worship you, and cherish you as much you cherish me, and, I promise to always love you and take care of you, and all of our children and grandchildren. Forever."

Kara's took purchase in Lena's hair, her other hand held on to the other woman's non busy one.

"Promise, forever?" her breathless voice whispered.

"Forever."


	8. Celebration

**A/N: Hi! New chapter! Finally I've been able to write again! Expect new chapters coming your way! This story isn't beta'd as you surely noticed, because this is but a world of disorder and chaos, it's up to you to notice the flaws and strike the author with them. Nicely please. Of course praising where it's due helps order in the chaos too. Happy reading!**

* * *

They agreed on a smaller party, just their closest family (Kara's actually) and a few friends. It really would be enough. Lena was having other plans it seemed and she was sweetly trying to make it a surprise for Kara.

If Lena said that Kara was bad at hiding secrets, than she herself was even worse it seemed. Or she just could not lie to Kara in particular. When they got ready in the morning Lena was trying to beg Kara into staying home to rest for the evening, when asked "Why? It'll be a small, closed party.", Lena went "Well _of course_ it'll be! We will totally go to bed by 11 and be up early tomorrow." All in all, Kara knew that Lena was planning some surprise and she wasn't sure if she should be pissed that her girlfriend wasn't listening to her wishes or if she should be excited about the event.

But her day went on as per normal, regular day at work, a robbery stopped and a kitty saved. She threw up everything they ate for dinner the day before, pushed through it in the morning, but when it happened after lunch she wrapped her arms around her girlfriends and cried her eyes out. For a food lover, throwing up was apparently quite catastrophic.

"Babe, it's normal, your body is just reacting this way because of your hormones."

Kara sniffed and wiped again at her eyes, "Yeah, well I hate it. I hate that I'm starting to feel bloated too, how can I not hold anything down but also feel bloated?! And I don't just feel cramps, my whole fucking stomach aches when you're not around and I hate it!"

So the reporter continued to cry into Lena's shirt, she just held her and waited for it to pass, soon their embrace was broken as the blonde's phone rang and Kara lightened up a bit as Alex called her to share that Barry would come, as well as Winn and James.

Soon, they were planning their party first thing after the lunch, Lena had been going in and out of the living room to discuss the party details with Kara and arrange them over the phone. She knew Kara wouldn't listen in on who she was speaking to and it drove the reporter mad that Lena was using that.

"I want to tell the whole world. I want everyone to know and fear that we made the next Luthor." they were snuggled together later, gushing yet again about their baby and Lena was joking happily with a glint in her eyes, she had a glass of red wine in her hand as she talked with Kara and held her phone in the other hand.

"Yeah well, she sure won't have my name..."Kara commented somberly though in a joking tone, since Lena was the more successful one. The name discussion was a complicated issue for the two of them on many levels. Levels which Kara didn't want to go to while planning a beautiful night, even though her heart expanded at Lena's admission.

"Kara, sweetie, I was just joking about my genes, it had nothing to do with status." Lena elaborated, leaving the glass on the table as she took Kara's hand.

"No. It has nothing to do with status for you, but it does for me. "

"Babe, we are equal. Clearly." she cast her eyes on her stomach pointedly, "Don't be like this..."

Kara shook her head and laughed ironically, "You're talking in terms of Earth marriage, and that's not how I see things..."she looked at the red wine being sipped, reminding her that this should be a fun day while taking it to put it in the dishwasher, "Also no, we're not getting into semantics. One step at a time. Let's just plan the party."

Pale hands circled her waist before she could turn as a way to end the conversation. Lena's lips pressed into her ear as she took the glass from the alien's hand before leaving it back down on a kitchen counter next to them.

"I don't appreciate you taking my glass away, you know that." she whispered, her honeyed voice giving way for a trickle down Kara's spine.

"Lee, I don't think-"she swallowed the lump in her throat to clear her trembling voice, "we have time...", Lena flattened both her palms on her toned stomach, making Kara's breath hitch and her entire form to relax and warm up. Lips kissed her cheek lovingly before they went back to nibble at her ear.

"I also won't like how everyone's hands will be on you to feel your stomach. You'll still be pregnant without all that." Lena continued as Kara weakly hummed in agreement, the obvious jealousy in her behavior making more hot liquid to gather in places, but that's when the heavy smell of liquor coming from Lena hit her nose. The smell that she actually liked quite a lot in the beginning of their relationship.

"You've been celebrating early huh?" she asked, a false amusement in her tone.

Lena saw right through it though, she chuckled before sliding her hands down to her sex, "Will you forgive me if I host you a pre-party right now?", Kara bucked forward in surprise, her body betraying her by shooting more arousal through her steal veins.

"I-"she moaned as Lena moved forward to press her into the counter, Kara ending up bent over it.

She cursed herself inwardly in all the languages she knew as the hand that was on her sex began moving in delicious circles over the clothes, effectively making Kara feel like the biggest idiot to have to stop her girlfriend's ministration. Kara groaned and turned around with a teasing smile, regretfully removing the hands that were on her and kissing her knuckles when she was met with a questioning, insecure expression.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry."Lena said with a shaky voice, Kara knew she meant those words and that care was one of those things that drew the hero to her so much. She was rewarded with another kiss, short but very tender this time, "I am, I don't mind anything that we do."

Lena gave her a weak, knowing smile, "Sorry about the early celebrating, Kara. I do try to drink less..."

She gave her an honest smile in return and a soft peck on lips, "While we're at celebrations, did you call Jess over? She should be here!" Kara clapped her palms in excitemen and that was that from the liquor topic.

"Of course I did, she's one of my few friends."laughed Lena, earning her a glare from the blonde as they effectively changed the topic to the party before deciding to head to their closets to decide what to wear and to bathe.

Half and hour later their doorbell rang, Kara zipped over to it in her bathrobe and a dry hair, already having seen who is it that appeared an hour early.

"Hey Ale-, oh!" she exclaimed before she laughed as Alex attacked her in a smothering bear hug.

"Sis I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"Alex said excitedly, "Also, I told you so." she added for good measure, immediately earning an eye roll from her sister. She was wearing an elegant suit, complete with bow tie and a silver Rolex on her wrist.

"Mature."

"Mature is overrated.", Kara actually laughed at that before taking her sister into another tight hug.

Lena emerged a few moments later, in a three peace suite, purple vest, black tie, even golden earrings and a _tight_ hair bun for good measure. Now Kara was 100% sure they were screwing with her, that's not a restaurant or a little party outfit, but also reminded that she didn't have time to release her tension from earlier. Before she could state her doubts about the party though, Alex walked over to squeeze the Luthor into a hug, which was hesitantly reciprocated.

"Congratulations baby daddy!" exclaimed Alex as separated from her, giving her a teasing punch on the shoulder. Lena had to do her life's best to effectively suppress a full body blush.

"Thank you Alex.", said Lena.

"So what will it be? Mommy or daddy?" teased the Danvers further as she made herself at home in their living-room.

"Whichever Kara prefers." the Luthor recovered with a wink sent in her girlfriend's way as she passed by them to finally put on her decided clothes. Said girlfriend ducking her head to hide a blush and speeding up quietly on her way, "We'll both be moms..." she mumbled as she went.

Alex made a fake laughing sound, "Okay, suddenly I really hate this conversation."

Kara shook her head and smiled at their interactions, always happy to see them getting along.

There was a clear red wine stain on the table and another alcohol stain on the side table near the TV, Lena saw the agent's eyes drift and decided to offer a drink before everyone else came over. Alex accepted with a smile and a hurting side-glance.

"What's with that, Luthor?" Alex asked with a strict look in her eyes, nodding her head to the steins.

Lena chuckled, trying to play off her wince at the use of her last name "I guess dating a detective wasn't a waste huh?" she said as an off handed joke, but knew she made a mistake when she was met with the genuine murder in Alex's eyes normally reserved for the battle field.

Ten minutes later, Kara emerged from the bedroom with tapping from her full heeled shoes. She wore an ocean-blue dress that showed off her arms with red flower designs on it, tight in the right places but also loose enough for leg movement. Or showing legs more like it, which seemed to be working out as per Lena's open mouth.

"Stop ogling my sister you stalker." Alex commented while nudging her with her elbow, Lena gave her a playful glare.

Kara had a tired smile, and under the harsh light of the living room Lena noticed she looked a little pale. She walked over to her before palming her cheeks, "You look pale Kara, did you throw up again? Are you nauseous? Are you okay?" she went in for a kiss only to be avoided, the kiss landing on her cheek.

"Yes and yes, I need some time before I'm sure it won't happen soon but I'll be fine!" she tried to reassure her at the alarmed look on Lena's face.

"We can cancel the party if you feel really sick."

"No!" Kara said loudly, removing herself from her girlfriend. "Everyone's probably on their way already!"

"Kara if you're nauseous you can't just ignore it, you could pass out from lack of energy, you don't have anything in you." was Lena's calm answer with a note of finality.

Alex looked between them, looking uncomfortable for a moment before she stood up abruptly and hugged both of them with a laugh, "Oh come on, she'll be fine and the celebration will be even better."

And just like that, the celebration was back on track, they all laughed and hung out as the minutes ticked by, before Kara stood up abruptly to open the door.

"Eliza!" was heard from the hallway, making the other women stand up. Lena was frozen where she stood as Eliza and Kara approached her with Kara's arm around the older woman. To say that she was surprised that Eliza hugged her immediately would be understating how overwhelmed she felt. Tears were prickling at her eyes suddenly at the blatant approval and affection.

"You'll both be wonderful mothers. I'm so happy my daughter chose you." Eliza said while wiping away a stray tear from Lena's face.

Kara herself felt tears spring in her eyes, "Me too...", the CEO returned while looking at Kara, "And thank you."she added turning to Eliza,"Coming from you it means the world to me."

"I myself don't think you had a choice, the universe brought you together." said Eliza wistfully as the couple held hands exchanging a look between themselves.

"We came a long way from worries about her family." Alex said with a side-hug to Kara.

Suddenly the hero turned around with a grin right before her cousin's unmistakable friendly tone was heard, "I agree fully. Congratulations to both! I wish you many, many more." he commented with a matching grin before coming over to give Lena and Kara equally (very) long hugs.

Lena was all giggles and laughs from all the love she was getting from Kara's closest family and Kara herself was giving Lena the most adorned gazes because of it.

"Now that we're all here,"said the black haired woman as everyone got into a pleasant, excited mood, "come with me. The other's should be heading to the location by now."

Kara frowned "Location?" she snorted.

Then Lena led them to the wide living room balcony, and after 2 minutes of reassuring questioning looks and gazes Kara rose her hand to her mouth at the sound of a vehicle approaching. An elegant black limousine(?) finally arrived, shocking everyone.

"It's bigger than I expected." commented Alex while stepping forward to be the first to walk in, and Lena barely contained a snort of laughter at the comment, but still got a warning look from Kara. She pushed the railing to the side, with a click on the side of it and showed herself in.

"You know what she's planning!" Kara yelled at the realization. "The balcony didn't do that before!"

Alex raised a palm to her chest, "I have no idea what you're referring to."

They were interrupted by their mother who was in awe by the view and the feeling of being in a car, in the air. "Flying in a car is very different then being in a plane."

"Yeah it's like flying in a pod!" quipped Kara rather enthusiastically, to which Lena's eyebrows drew together in concern at the implications but refrained from asking if she was okay with that. She was most definitely coming up with various mechanics that would change how the ride felt.

The ride wasn't long though, Kara knew all the buildings and knew in which direction they were going, but had no idea why they were near the NCU campus area. The car landed in a parking lot, a few people from the street stopping to look at the car in awe, Lena thought a plain black limo with no weals that was suspended on four metal legs when landed was quite the site indeed.

"I thought we settled for a restaurant diner party, but...there are no restaurants around Lee." Kara glared down at her girlfriend once they all got out of the car, Alex leading their mom and Kal where they were suppose to go.

Lena smirked, "I guess you'll have to wait and see. It's not far, come on."

They were in front of a theater now, Kara was more and more confused and had only minor worry in the back of her mind that maybe Alex was pulling a prank on them. When they entered Kara's mouth hung open and felt tears welling up in her eyes and blinked furiously to stop herself from spilling them.

What greeted her was "Luthor L theater" in big letters above the empty ticket sales, none of the Lena's properties had that specific noun to them.

"I thought...maybe it would be nice to have both of our names on it since it's a joint project of sorts..."Lena almost never showed nervousness, she couldn't hide her nerves when it came to this. "...uh, I made sure it was sort of hidden in plain sight and I hope you don't mind me taking freedom with the name." Lena rambled as the two of them had stopped in front of the sign, the other members of their family proceeded inside the single room.

"I didn't know you owned a theater."Kara decided to focus on with a chuckle as she dabbed carefully at her eyes.

The green eyes met her with mischief behind them, "I didn't. I only bought it yesterday, it use to be a kids theater, now only the college students use it sometimes... Do you like it?"

After nodding enthusiastically, the Kryptonian's smile became shy, "I do! Though, the E is missing in the name." she commented in a whisper almost.

Lena looked down and after quite a few emotions went through her, finally she swallowed and looked up at Kara, "Do you want me to change it? The sign." the alien smiled briefly before she put her arms around her neck to pull her in for a kiss, making sure to send all of her affection through it.

"It's your choice Lena." she whispered, "Let's go in, we're the guests of honor, right?" Kara laughed as she pulled her through the double door.

"It's the parents!", exclaimed Barry as they walked in, everyone standing up from their tables to give a small applause, Kara mostly stood there shyly as she fidgeted with her hands and Lena squeezed one of her hands for comfort while showing her whites and waving like she was a princess at a parade.

The table plan was done by own choice it seemed, they had discussed who would come to the small party, so on the same table with Barry was Iris and Oliver, on another near the stage sat Alex, J'onn and Eliza while Zatanna sat on a table with Nia, Brainy and Jess, the table nearest to the stage had four chairs, two occupied by Lois and Kal.

The two went around to greet everyone, Barry giving Kara a tight hug with Lena off to the side looking at her with concern, as if Barry's human strength would somehow trigger Kara's nausea again.

"Hey, our kids would be only a few years apart!"

"Yeah, hopefully they'll be friends like us!" Kara beamed, before moving on to hug Iris.

Lena gave him a hug too, after exchanging congratulations, he looked seriously at her "You'll be a great mom you know? She won't need protection, but she'll need all of your support. Okay?", she stared incredulously at him, before giving nodding, "Thank you Barry, I'll do my best."

They had similar congratulating words with the other party members, so by the time they sat down Kara was filled to the brim with joy as they chatted with the other El's. Lena was filled with nerves, her throat feeling constrained after all the compliments and optimism.

Looking at her baby's mother though being completely untroubled and jovial, some of the pressure was released. Kara was happy.

The tables were covered with dishes of all kinds of food, accounting for the couple's favourites and all of the different kinds of interests. There was slow and cheerful music from the speakers making a relaxed atmosphere, though as the members of the party continued talking it picked up and so did the music. After a few minutes Lena tapped a few things on her phone and the lights in the room shined red.

Kara stared up for a few moments before she leaned to connect their lips in a firm kiss. "This is wonderful Lee...The high ceiling, the red glow, our friends and family. It's all perfect.", Lena's smile was blinding as she brushed her thumb over Kara's cheek.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I can't enjoy the food though..."

Lena gave her a worried look, "Are you going to be sick?"

"No, I just don't want to risk it... right now."

She looked pensive for a long moment before stabbing from the cezar salad and holding it to Kara's mouth, disgusted expression on the blonde's face.

Two can play that game, said the alien's following smile before she extended her tongue, licking at the white condiment and then taking the forkful all the way to the back of her mouth, gulping the ingredients without chewing. No gagging in the slightest.

Lena gaped at her with reddening in her cheeks that had nothing to do with the red wine.

"Ew." was her only comment.

"Oh, don't let them bite the _fork_ itself off. You don't want to see that, trust me." grumbled Lois, which escalated into a full out roasting session of some of the disgusting everyday things their Kryptonian did with their powers.

Kara defended herself, more then 3 times (Kal noted out loud) with "I'm carrying your _child,_ Lena how dare you." and variations of it.

Kal had obviously dissociated through part of it, a happy smile on his features at seeing his cousin and her girlfriend's familial bickering. Then he saw Lena clutch the bag she was carrying with herself, away from Kara, and saw that it was lined with a sheet of led.

"Don't bother squinting boy scout, it's led lined." Lena commented with a smirk.

He scratched the back of his neck and gave one of his signature smiles, "Sorry, it's the reporter in me."

Kara snorted, _"Don't lie small one, you were just searching for mating bracelets"_ she said in Kryponian.

 _"And why aren't you doing that?_ " he then paused and added in English, "also, I'm taller then you."

"I referred to age. I'm older."

Lena was absolutely lost and Lois just looked at her and the bag she was holding, all the while the cousins had a debate in Kryponian as Kara seemed most confident when speaking her native language.

The dinner went on like that, friendly conversation and food. Kara stood up to talk with each of the guests and took Lena's hand some times when she felt the brunette was doubting herself in weather she should go with her.

Then they had karaoke, Alex sang a rock song of course- "Living on a prayer" , Barry had the loveliest duet of " _Run_ me to the moon" with Iris, Lois sang a bad version of "Save me" and everyone laughed at her distressed acting on stage. Kara laughed too, though heavily trying to suppress her lurching stomach in the process. It's why she and Lena chose a calm and sickly happy song to make the end of the night the sweetest - "Happy together".

"This one is dedicated to our baby." said Kara into a camera filming them, and to the audience before beginning.

"Or _babies"_ Lena corrected in a laughing tone, enunciating the "s".

That got them laughs, few claps and a wolf whistle from Berry.

By the last two verses everyone was clapping along to the rhythm, smiles on their faces, food and drinks abandoned as the watched the couple sing interchangeably, Lena's honied voice perfect for the low notes and Kara being in charge of the high notes with every "Happy together" sang of course, together.

...

 _Me and you and you and me_

 _No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

 _The only one for me is you, and you for me_

 _So happy together_

 _So happy together_

 _How is the weather_

 _So happy together_

 _We're happy together_

 _So happy together_

 _Happy together_

 _So happy together_

 _So happy together_

As the song faded out everyone was out of their seats to applaud the couple, Lena looked at Kara as she grinned at the audience, looked at their conjoined hands and back to her bag left alone at the table.

Now with everyone going back to their seats and determining what their next song would be Kara looked back at Lena to find her staring, like she was off into a distant future looking at her, she blushed deeply as the brunette took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Indeed, they were happy together. So the night's entertainment went, with singing music and lots and lots of wine.


	9. Lil spot

They didn't actually need to go to the DEO to check on Kara but they did anyway. That was quick and easy, a simple (but not as detailed)scan of her body with one of their machines used for aliens like Kara, ones that were dense and strong. It affirmed everything they already knew, though pregnancy as a pregnancy it wasn't going to be easy.

"Uhoh, that looks weird." commented Alex, mostly to herself.

Lena looked at the screen and than at Alex with an angry frown.

"You can't say 'uhoh' like that in front of the moms and not explain yourself Alex."

The woman in question snapped her eyes to her like she'd forgoten about her.

"Well, in previous scans, Kara's...inside musles didn't do that."

Kara snorted out an undignified laugh, "How scientific of you."

At the pair of raised eyebrows she rushed to explain herself.

"The muscles around your uterus area, which means abdominal all the way to your back muscles, are looser than normal, you're almost always dense as a wall-"

"Hey! That's not funny!" shot Kara back while Lena snorted a laugh under her breath, earning her a glare, though she still held her entwined fingers tightly.

"-which means," Alex proceeded while looking from one mom to the other, "you need to make some changes."

Both looked at her expectingly, worry written all over them.

"W-will the baby be okay?" Kara's quiet, shaking voice interrupted,Lena herself squeezed her girlfriend's hand though she looked like she had the same worry.

With a sigh Alex continued while looking at her tablet.

"Look, that's why I said you need to make changes. The baby will be okay of course if you take care of yourself Kara. And by what you've explained if Lena keeps being supportive, patient and," she looked long and hard at the woman in question, "sober."

A gasp followed by Lena who looked from Alex to Kara, who felt her cheeks flush and her heart quicken with nervousness.

Lena chuckled as if in disbelief.

"Alex, I do believe you're right," she said calmly, her voice being exempt from the ice that the alien expected, "Kara does need to protect herself. And as in everything I'll support her, I don't even have a choice since..." she paused and looked away to blink away tears, her voice starting to thicken with emotion, "I, I love her Alex."

Kara kissed the back of her hand, feeling warm and liquid from those words. They looked at eachother and as Alex turned around to press a few buttons on the machine, they shared a kiss, soft and soundless.

"Right. Well,"Alex said as she turnes back to them, Lena looked away from the angry expression that faced her, the look changed to a playful as she looked over at her sister, "Before I start explaining my favourite part, which is what you're not allowed to eat and/or do," a mutual 'uugh' sounded between the moms, Alex seemed even more happy at that, "do you want to look at your baby?"

The moms let out a mutual "Yes!" while tightening the grip they had on eachother.

"Okay, time for an extra detailed ultrasound."

They noticed the screen in front of them that had been black was now on. There was the usual drill of Kara pulling her shirt up and her pants lowered, in a second the liquid on her stomach helped transmit a picture of her uterus.

When it appeared even as a doctor, Alex held her breath along with the soon to be parents as she searched slowly.

And then, she saw it, almost a little spot that with a few of Alex's taps zoomed in and cleared to show exactly how faw along Kara was.

"Rao..." exclaimed Kara at the same time as Lena's quiet, "Oh...that's..."

"A little spot." joked Alex with a the most affectionate voice no one would dare say she could manage.

Kara put her hand over her mouth as tears spilled openly, finally she could see a physical proof that her baby was there. A few weeks and she'll even wake up to the sound of two more heartbeats in the room instead of one. She loved that spot.

"That's the coolest spot I've ever seen." shot Lena back also teary eyed and voice full of emotion.

"I love her."

"I love her more." joked Lena as she took Kara's cheek in her palm, the alien leaning into it without looking away from the screen, as if it would disappear if she did.

"So, the zoomed in, little, cute bean fighting to attach to your wall is three weeks and 5 days big. It's bigger than normal, which we predicted. Expect it to come out pale and cranky, as both her moms (poor thing), in about 36 to 38 weeks." she paused to take a screenshot of it, before looking at them with a look full of pride and love, "Again, congratulations ladies."

After wiping Kara's stomach the moms to be hugged Alex as a thank you.

She went over a specified list of information tailored to Kara. The relaxed muscles will not be a problem at all, as long as Lena didn't follow Kara into battle "like an idiot", or if Kara didn't run in the way of firearms aimed Lena also "like an idiot". Before Kara could yell at her she advised Lena to not roam the city in dangerous areas, never unaccompanied, and various other security measures that she wouldn't bother to mention if she wasn't so sure her sister would flip if she hadn't. Alex knew that Lena had probably already made the same plan in her head with maybe an added bonus of secret gadgets up her suit, she was sure of it.

Then there was the food plan, which with one glance Kara made to leave the room. A hand on her arm stopped her.

"Kara, you should listen to your doctor." Lena said with a calm, stern voice, Alex looked smug on the side.

"Fuck you both."

Lena gaped at her. She only used cuss words in the bedroom and on rare occasions when she was pissed. This was the rare occasion.

"Kara, please listen now, eating appropriately for our baby is essential."

"I'm a super strong alien."she replied stubbornly. Why she felt so angry and betrayed she hated it, pregnancy mood swings were a blast.

"Our baby is only a little spot and you _will_ do as you must for her!" said Lena with a strong note of finality.

Kara put a hand over her stomach with a pained expression with the sudden shot of pain she hated, Alex frowned at Lena.

"Lena calm down, you know Kara will do what's right, there's no reason for yelling."

The CEO passed a hand through her hair and took Kara's hand from her stomach, kissing the back of it in a silent apology.

"I'm sorry...Please,continue Alex?" she didn't mean it to sound like a question.

Among the rest of the tomb of pregnancy information she advised Kara to avoid conflict with no back up, always wear armor and avoid guns and weapons "like a normal person should." just in case.

Finally after a long morning she presented them with their first ultrasound print.

They went home overwhelmed and giddy, clutching the picture as if it was made of the rarest material in the universe. The first thing Lena did when they came home was order a frame made of gold for it and Kara wrote on the back-

"xx. xx. 20xx you look like the best spot in the universe sweetie!"

Below it was the same, but written with a Kryptonian calander and language.

"God she's gonna be so spoiled." said Lena before she started laughing as she looked at the picture on the wall, Kara looked at it for only a moment longer before she nodded and laughed along.

 **...**

The next day Lena woke up to find Kara on the kitchen isle, eating out of a pickle jar, but there were potstickers on the side as the blonde reached for one while reading something on her phone and it took her a minute to watch the scene and try to connect the dots.

"Kara."

The blonde's head shot up like she was caught with her hand in an actual jar. She had a potsticker in her hand, frozen in mid-air.

"Good morning honey! You... want potstickers?" she asked as innocently as she could manage while extending her hand holding the potsticker.

Lena looked at her adoringly, leaning on the wall as she crossed her arms.

"Are you in fact, eating pickles?" Kara looked sad and guilty as she nodded.

"And dipping the potstickers in the...water?"

Although Lena looked like she wanted to get over to her and kiss her for it, Kara only nodded and put the piece back in the box, she let out a confirmation noise that sounded more like a kicked puppy.

"I thought you were asleep, it's Saturday..."she mumbled.

Lena immediately walked over to her, getting on her knees and took her hands. She kissed them both and then pressed them all together closer to Kara's stomach.

"Please don't feel ashamed at your cravings. Alex said you can indulge them as long as it's not junk food every meal. Or...weekly." Kara got sadder the more Lena talked so she decided to change her tactics.

She reached out and took a piece before dipping it in the pickle water, like a maniac, and bit it while looking at her girlfriend's open mouthed stare.

Then, she chewed with a smug smile before Kara attacked her with a rough kiss. The big CEO boss could only moan at the intrusion in her mouth as Kara entered it.

Lena backed away shortly though, still a plastered on smile as she stood up and walked with a quick step to their bedroom bathroom. The door shut loadly before Kara's superhearing picked up gagging sounds before she started washing her teeth quickly.

The alien started laughing, and at Lena's "Not funny..." grumbling she laughed even more.

Later, when she got out Kara's horrid breakfast was finished and she was kneeling in their living room with a candle in her hand, the other was gently pressed on her stomach.

It didn't look like her usual praying did so she walked as gently as she could as to not interfere, but Kara raised her palm invitingly. That also didn't happen, Kara's morning preying was her own. Not to mention she hated to interrupt anyone praying, let alone Kara when she held a big candle in her pristine, rich, white and bright, _very_ big living room, looking like she was in their own home temple.

She hesitated, looking warily at the hand, and trying to make out something from the words coming from Kara's mouth. They sounded confident yet humbled, as she knelt next to her and took the offered hand, Kara intertwined their fingers. Her eyes were closed so she closed her own and remained quiet.

When she finished Lena only understood the "El mayarah" at the end, Kara and Kal having said it like an Amen to each other.

"Thank you for being present with me in front of Rao, it means more than you think." she told Lena after a few moments of silence.

"No problem. May I know what was the prayer for? You said 'Stronger together' at the end right? So, it was a personal prayer?" she didn't mean to sound like she was interrogating her but it sure did come out that way.

Kara smiled while looking at their joint hands, her eyes concentrated there.

"Yes, it was 'Stronger together', it was sort of personal, but only our family motto at the end because I want Rao to know who I'm praying for, the honor and health of _my_ family."

Lena paused for a second before asking warily, "Why were you... praying for our honor?"

That earned her a kiss on the back of her hand, Kara being glad each time Lena refered to them as a family. She was biding her time, putting out the candle and looking from their hands to Lena's green gaze.

"We're not married yet so our baby being born outside of an official union is...I can't explain it better than it being 'bad for the house and their health'."

"Oh..."

Lena felt like she had been slapped with reality, she didn't think about them not being married having any effect on Kara religiously. She had proposed them having a baby now, they had agreed it was a good time and Kara hadn't said anything about El's house honor.

"Why now? I thought we were okay like this and that you wanted to advance a bit more and..."

"Yes, yes, I want a Pulitzer, more recognition and I want _you_ to..."she blushed and looked away, making a move to stand up,"it won't happen very soon so I have to pray at least for our baby until it happens."

Lena left it at that, they both did and went on with their day. She knew after all what was needed of her, to be patient. But she couldn't, she wanted the world to know about them but also wanted her baby mama safe.

It was the middle of the day when she groaned, not being able to concentrate ona simple formula, she went back to her office and poured herself a glass of whisky.

She drank it fast before her assistant knocked on the door to tell her about the next meeting. Oh yes, she's booked herself all the way to 8 pm plus the lab work. So she poured herself another one as before the other meeting, and tried very hard not to think about the gut feeling in her stomach.

Right about after 4 Lena got back from another failed meeting for the day, she looked at the TV screen in her office and saw Kara fighting an alien, or hiding more like it, beside a car while clutching her stomach with a pained expression. Lena shot out the door immediately.

* * *

 **A/N - Did you enjoy the new chapter? Let me know! I want to know everything!**


	10. Blurry times

**A/N Hi, it's been a while. I'll save my excuses to myself. WOOP WOOH NB 10! Never had a number 10 before!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! Comments help me a lot, no matter what kind! Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

The youngest Luthor was driving as fast as the Suzuki motorcycle would take her, the only reason she hadn't fell yet was thanks to all of the test experience of the company's products. Later, Lena would remember running as though through a daze to the first, fastest thing she could get her hands on. She barely dodged a few speeding cars as she neared the scene. Overhead she barely heard the unmistakable explosion of Superman breaking his top speed to reach his cousin.

The downtown was blocked with barricades but she didn't even see or remember almost running the poor cop over. All she remembered past getting on the bike was a feeling of dread and loss, which didn't even feel her own but felt them borrowing into her soul like burning coal.

Then she saw Kara. She basically jumped off her motorcycle, letting it tumble on the pavement, and ran the last few meters to her while throwing her helmet on the side. The scene that greeted her wasn't as horrid as any of the scenarios her brain put her through.

Kara was still hiding where she saw her on the feed, Alex was keeping a steady aim at the alien and a few other agents were clearing out the area as they let Superman pummel it. Lena only noticed all this vaguely as she knelt and took Kara's hands in her own, no care for her ruined Prada suit.

The blood on Kara's hands and a little on the side was as real as it was in her head, and the words coming from Kara's mouth were unfamiliar besides 'Rao' at the beginning with each repeating of them. By the tact she knew it was one of the Songs of Rao, Kara didn't sing them though, sounding like she was begging. She was shaking uncontrollably and her breath was coming out fast, and Lena's heart almost completely broke at seeing her like that.

"Kara, honey I'm here, hey"

Her head finally rose up and her eyes opened, no tears just emptiness in them, when they registered Lena there was a flash of fear and the shaking only increased.

She tried to say something to Lena but her voice was lost upon facing her, Kara looked away from the steady look.

Lena wouldn't have it, she took her chin and raised it to make Kara look her in the eye.

"Hey, I'm here. I really am. Talk to me my love..."she was on the verge of losing it herself but stayed as strong as she could for Kara.

A nod and a few deep breaths, she knew what she should do after all, has seen many people through panic attacks on scenes just like this one.

"I...I got hit in...in the stomach," her voice soft and barely audible as she spoke, "but not hard, she aimed for my head luckily when she started hitting hard... and one particular punch hit my chest and..." she stopped to take a few breaths, she was still shaking and speaking as much as she could.

Lena nodded and listened carefully and rubbed Kara's hands while her eyes slowly started to sting, she squared her jaw and bit back the dread.

"I spat blood then, and all I could think of was that she hit my stomach once and I don't know if I'm still-" her voice broke on the verge of crying as Lena took her in for a desperate hug, the blonde was trying to keep her stress levels low for their baby and doing an impressive job at it.

"It's okay Kara, just breathe for now."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just Kara's head in the crook of Lena's neck, taking comfort in the smell there.

Alex and Superman stood next to them in the meantime, Lena looked up and saw the worry on both their faces. He had his jaw squared and looked away when he saw Kara, Lena mouthed a 'thank you' to both of them.

"Lena you shouldn't be here, you could-"

Kara's hands tightened in her suit, drawing her close like a lifeline "Leave us, both of you, thank you for coming Superman but... just leave us alone for a few minutes."

"We'll talk about this stunt at the DEO Lena."

The green eyed Luthor didn't even think of the consequences her actions would bring, and didn't care at the moment as she held the love of her life and her entire family in her arms.

"She called me..."said Kal as Alex took him by the arm, leading him away.

Supergirl always insisted on not receiving help from Superman, to separate their identities. To call him for help was saying a lot for the blonde.

"Hey," she kissed the blonde's cheek, "you think you can look for me?"

Her hand reached from her back to trace over to her stomach, where the bump should be in a few weeks. She knew that if that warm feeling still filled her when she put her palms there, they were okay. Her hand was stopped by Kara's covering it, the blonde took a few second more to just breathe and look at Lena before she let go of it.

The blonde didn't expect it, but she felt the now familiar surge of warmth in her heart when the hand finally covered her lower stomach and by the hesitant upturn on Lena's face she didn't expect it either. The CEO nodded to her encouragingly and Kara looked through.

The pink light was there along with the contours of the small shadow of a spot near her wall.

She let out a hysterical laugh and looked at her girlfriend in utter amazement, "We're okay! With that hit it should've been-" she bit back against the mental image her brain had come up with, "but it's okay!"

Lena was in a daze, with tunnel vision on Kara, it was late now and they were at the DEO.

There were consequences for Lena for her stunt, there were consequences for both of them. They were received by agent Vasquez who was to leed Lena to a room and Alex was there to take Kara to the med bay.

This made Lena take in her surroundings with a start, only to make a move for her the hidden shocker in her boot.

"You can not separate me from her, agent." she said in a calm voice before her hand moved down to take the weapon.

If Vasquez noticed it she didn't say anything about it, as Kara put a stilling palm on her shoulder.

"I'll be okay."

Lena wasn't swayed, she grit her teeth and grabbed the agent's arm with all her strength, who didn't seem fazed at all.

"Lee don't, just go with her." said her alien's ordering voice, and she could never refuse Kara anything with that voice.

They led her through corridors and corridors away and away in the opposite direction from the med bey, intentionally it must have been, Lena thought. She was in a room that looked like it had different levels of security even she would find difficult to get by, fingerprint door, face recognition, three different locks and more. The room was white, with padded walls, ceiling and floor.

She looked sideways at Vasquez, "What's next, a straight jacket?" Lena thought that Kara would chuckle at that, and say she needed a "bi-jacket".

"It's where I was told to put you ma'am, please excuse me, Martian Manhunter will be with you shortly.", with that she was left alone.

This is where Lena decided to keep her trap shut. She was in serious, serious trouble if J'onn was coming here as Martian Manhunter. To her credit, all she remembered was seeing Kara panicking on screen and next thing she knew she was there already, clutching her trembling, bleeding girl. She was going to be sick, remembering the image, a few tears fell down her face. Lena had to sit down with a suit ruined, put her face in her palms, finally the shock taking over, she cried until she heard the locks being undone, few hours later.

There stood Martian Manhunter, the fact that he didn't go through the wall to get here as a frighting factor, told her she wasn't going to be harmed, just interrogated and reprimanded. She hoped so. Lena jumped to her feet, wiping her eyes, "How is she?"

"Lena Luthor." his voice rumbled around the room, ignoring her question, "You exposed one of our best agents to danger, knowing your presence would make her physically more vulnerable, how do you explain yourself?"

She hadn't thought at all, she panicked simply. Fight winning the fight or flight response in her body back then.

"I...I panicked. I wanted to get to her..."

She felt a presence in her head, an intrusion, she couldn't fight him even if she was a state to do it. He nodded.

"I see. Even though your intentions were coming from a lover's place, you put all of them in danger, I will not prolong this since I have everything I need."

The CEO sighted, "Thank you J'onn, I-"

"You are forbidden from interrupting Supergirl's job from now on, and from interfering with DEO work unless summoned. Is that clear?"

Lena stared at him in shock and desperation, mouth hanging open in effort to come up with a remark,"Y-you can't, she's my, my girlfriend and what if something happens, what if she needs me, or-"

"Lena the decision has been made, you have to be aware even yourself that you put her in danger."

"I-... I never meant to! Just..."she groaned, more tears spilling from her eyes, "Please just tell me how she is! I have to see her, she needs me. They need me!" she was yelling at this alien that could not only tear her in half but also make her into a wallflower, but she couldn't care less.

He gave her a neutral look, unreadable, "She is stable, you will be permitted to see her before you are escorted out." with that she was left alone again, before she could say another word.

What did he mean by "you put them all in danger", did her vehicle hit someone? She must've got there with some vehicle...

* * *

Kara lay in the sun room, after an examination by Alex and a few other doctors. She had bled from different places on her body, arms, legs, a cut on her left cheek, bruises all over, and a big one on her stomach. She spat a lot of blood in the dispenser next to her, couldn't know how much. But for now, there was no blood between her legs. The state she was in wasn't as serious as some previous encounters have been, the extremes of her examination this time being due to her pregnant state. They did mention that she should be more careful, each of them in turn, the oldest of them giving her the sternest look she's got in a while, that one ordered for her not to do a single thing except rest for the next entire week.

Currently, she lay there, taking in sun rays, body healing and watching the x-ray of her stomach on the screen, the big dot looked as it had previously, healthy.

"Kara, I have to tell you something." said Alex, walking into the room, closing the door behind her, blocking out the windows with a few commands on her tablet.

"Uh oh." she said with an adorable pout.

Alex smiled despite herself, only for a moment, "Lena can't come to the field like that anymore, nor are you allowed to call her, she's not allowed at the DEO either, unless we ourself call her, and even then you will not be allowed near her. It's too much of a risk."

Kara looked like she had been slapped by her own sister, "Does that mean..."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, no office visits in costume, sorry sis..."

Those office visits led to them making a baby, led to them starting their relationship...and now she wasn't allowed there in costume.

"What if I need to save her! Someone could attack her! Especially these days when she's getting even more attention because of me."

"J'onn will handle that, Kara, or Superman, or me. Don't worry about that."

After a while of silence, Alex working on her tablet, probably filing some forms or such, Kara sighted and straightened in her seat.

The older agent looked at her in alarm, "Hey, you should lay down, what are you doing?"

"Is this because we're not married?"

A silence followed for a minute, "What?"

"Just answer the question, Alex."

"...No. It's because of both your safety, status has nothing to do with this, this isn't a hospital Kara, or Krypton."

The last part came as a punch to Kara's gut, even though Alx didn't intent it, seeing it on Kara's expression the older sister regretted her wording right away.

"I know it isn't...Just...forget I asked."

"This is really important to you isn't it?" Asked Alex softly, a palm on Kara's where she was clutching the cushion, the other on her own stomach.

"Yeah...I have a few things I need to do to be her equal, and for her to be mine...marriage isn't as simple with me." she pointed out the "me" part, she knew Lena felt different about it.

"Hey, no need to hurry" she held her hand between her own two, "You can do it just how you want to."

"But we need to figure it out before the baby comes...when we go to a Pediatrician they'll need a proof we're both parents."

Alex chuckled, "I mean, I don't think they'll need such proof, might be too graphic- ow!" a shocked and smiling Kara punched her on the shoulder,"Okay, deserved that one."

"I mean it!"

"I did too!" Alex retorted, receiving a groan back and sticked out tongue a few seconds later. "I have scissors right next to me." she pointed at the scissors next to her with the other tools.

Lena walked in, examining the sight before her, "I might need that, even though I'm tempted to let you cut it."

Kara sat with her mouth hanging open and looking between them, "Are you...I hate it when you two team up!" she complained, the hand on her stomach covered by Lena's, touching their foreheads together and closing her eyes. Alex quietly walked out, leaving them alone.

"Hey love."

Kara blushed, "H-hey."

Lena put a palm to one blushed cheeks, finding her face warm and making her smile, "I put a baby in you and you're still blushing at my words?"

A stronger blush took over, an arm pulled her hips between Kara's legs, non-sexually, "Yes you did, and yes I am, honey."

They stayed like that close together, Lena's head buried in Kara's neck, hands in the other's hair and waist, whispering soft thoughts to eachother, and basking in eachother's warmth.

"We're okay right?" asked Lena half an hour or more later.

"Yes, all of us." she whispered kissing her cheek.

And then, few seconds later, "Will we talk about your conversation with Alex?"

"You heard that, huh..." it wasn't a question.

Lena nodded, waiting for Kara patiently.

"When we get home, not here, okay?"

"Of course my love. You just mentioned some things you haven't told me, so we need to expand on that, it's no big deal though, don't stress over it."

That reassured Kara, she expected a stricketer demand "Did they tell you about the restriction?"

"Yes. I fucking hate it."

"Me too... but there is some sense in it."

Lena's head moved suddenly, as if to get off, but only for a bit, she buried herself back into her hiding spot in the warmth of Kara's body. "We'll talk later, recover for now here."

"Okay."

They stayed like that a bit more, before Lena turned around to look at the image on the screen, Kara's strong arms circled around her stomach,head resting on her shoulder as she sat.

"I love you."

Kara didn't know if that was addressed to her or their baby, or both, so she smiled and kissed her neck wetly.

Vasquez found them like that later, and waited patiently for Lena to come to her herself, to be led out.

"Thought you would've come a few minutes later, not an hour and a half later."

"Sorry, I get lost in this building sometimes Miss Luthor, Miss Zor El." she nodded to the later one dutifully. Lena use to tease her about all the adoration and bows she was getting, but got used to it in the past year.

Neither of them bought the agent's terrible excuse, appreciating her sentiment to leave them alone. Lena really needed to get her and her wife some big gift sometime.

Lena turned around, pulling Kara in for a kiss by the hair, roughly. A bruising, searing kiss full of desperation and terrible, sweet promise.

She was left there alone after that, a stupid grin on her face as she closed her eyes, healing under the false sun.

* * *

The CEO was led to her car, in handcuffs which she didn't expect, her driver being called probably by one of the agents, most likely Vasquez herself.

The older man started driving with no words exchanged, giving his boss privacy by raising the window between them. She sighted, feeling disgusting in her tattered pants, dusty and smelly suit, smelly everything. Did she fall or crash? She couldn't tell.

Her things from her office were there, her case with documents, her bag. She scurried to open it, frantically searching through its contents, "Where the fuck did I leave it!?" she yelled breathlessly, stress tears spilling again, the dam opening now that Kara wasn't there.

The window opened a bit, "Deepest apologies Miss Luthor for the intrusion, but I believe you usually put it at the bottom of your bag.

She reached underneath and sighed in relief as she took out the silver and led covered box, "Thank you for taking my bag for me, Mister Daren." she had documents in her case that could expose the biggest politicians in the world of their science endeavors, this box was much more important to her, she had worked on it for years before it and its contents were done.

"You're welcome."

After a little while she added, "You know you're getting a raise I believe."

He chuckled in his old, grandfatherly tone of his, "There's no need Miss."

She stared intently into the contents of her box, "This could've been stolen and gone forever in my hurry. You have no choice in this." she said mostly to herself, quietly.


End file.
